


(не) железный человек

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Analysis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, article, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Найдите себе того, кто будет о вас заботиться так же, как Тони Старк заботится о Мстителях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(не) железный человек

**Author's Note:**

> да, опять отрицания и скобочки в названии.  
> сплошная вкусовщина, махровая имхота, стивоненавиздь и маты  
> чтоб я еще раз!  
> вычитка за моей милой леди хихи (не завершена)

— And what do you want?  
— For people to see you... as I do.

  
Сколько разных цитат можно было запихнуть в эпиграф, не правда ли? А я почему-то выбрала именно отрывок из диалога Вижна и Ванды. На самом деле, эти строчки лучше всего объясняют, для чего написан этот текст, мою мотивацию. Я не пытаюсь поработать адвокатом дьявола и не собираюсь оправдывать в чем-то Тони Старка – я не считаю, что он виноват. Все, чего мне хочется, - это показать его так, как вижу я. И, возможно, немножко лучше объяснить персонажа тем, кто в этом нуждается.  
  
Все, сказанное здесь, можно считать махровой имхой, проведенной через канон, через всю Кинематографическую Вселенную Марвел. Скажу сразу, что речь буду вести именно о Тони из фильмов, а не из комиксов, ибо трогать комиксы – занятие неблагодарное, бесполезное и довольно глупое. Особенно в свете последних событий. Гражданская война или, пардон, Противостояние многое объяснила, подтвердила и оставила меня в относительном душевном равновесии. Для меня все было логично и понятно в поведении Тони, в его действиях и решениях. Однако не все получили то же самое. И для меня громадным и очень неприятным сюрпризом явилось отношение многих к тому, что и как делал Тони.  
  
По натуре я совсем не спорщик, а мой преподаватель по философии вообще заявил мне, что я натура податливая. И потому я ни разу не встревала в интернет-холивары. Дело это опять же неблагодарное, а у меня еще и психика нежная, зачем себя лишний раз травмировать, верно? И статья эта – если это можно так назвать – хоть и является ответом для людей, разводивших дебаты, споры и обвинявших Тони во всех смертных грехах, написана она не для них. Я не собираюсь вас переубеждать в чем-то, и если вы были настроены скептично, то мои слова этого скепсиса не изменят. Эта статья написана для тех, кто может и кто хочет слушать. Дело это будет долгое, ибо Киновселенная у нас немаленькая, а поболтать о Тони Старке я люблю.  
  
Именно поболтать, я совсем не психолог и на всесторонний анализ чужих мозгов и чужой души не претендую. Я расскажу, что увидела и попытаюсь сделать свои выводы.  
  


***

  
  
Тони Старк рос в тени двух великих людей: своего отца и Капитана Америки. Это давило на него, как любой чрезмерный авторитет будет давить на любого ребенка. А тут целых две мощных фигуры, одна из которых погибший герой войны и олицетворение человеческого идеала, а вторая – твой собственный отец, слегка помешанный на, собственно, первой.  
  
И если Тони был истинным сыном Говарда (в чем у нас нет причин сомневаться), то едва ли он просто робко склонялся перед этими авторитетами. Любое давление рождает бунт, а Тони – явный бунтарь, который показательно попирает нормы. Заложило ли в него это детство в тени гения и героя? Несомненно. Это стало одной из ступеней, сформировавших Тони Старка таким, каким мы его впервые увидели в первом Железном Человеке.  
  
Трагедия для любого ребенка - быть недостаточно оцененным своими родителями. Говард, очевидно, не демонстрировал Тони сильных чувств, глубокой привязанности или удовольствия от его успехов. Вместо этого он говорил о Капитане Америка «сто тысяч раз». И о своем отношении Тони к этому сам говорит в Противостоянии: «как я тебя ненавидел!»  
  
Таким образом, мы имеем задавленного чужими авторитетами ребенка, которому отец не уделяет достаточно внимания. Вообще, считается, что мальчикам ближе отец, а девочкам – мать. Не знаю, правда это или нет, но звучит вполне логично. Очевидно, что Говард был ключевой фигурой в жизни Тони. Да что там, Тони буквально ассоциирует себя с отцом. Это можно увидеть в той же сцене разговора со Стивом, на которую я ссылалась выше.  
  


_Я тот еще фрукт, но и папа был муж не подарок_

  
  
И вместе с тем, несмотря на то, что Тони регулярно демонстрировал свое презрение к чужим авторитетам, Говард таковым для него определенно является. Он ссылается на слова отца, болезненно воспринимает критику в его адрес. Подтверждением тому - сцена у машины из первого ЖЧ с Кристин Эверхарт или же весь второй ЖЧ. Тони цитирует его, а это означает лишь то, что он слушал Говарда и запоминал его слова.  
  
Был ли Говард плохим отцом? Судить так точно не мне. Он по-своему заботился о Тони, обеспечивая его всем необходимым и даже явно сверхмеры, считал своим лучшим творением. Проблемой Говарда было то, что он не демонстрировал своих чувств маленькому Тони. А ведь тот является поздним ребенком, а от того, очевидно, более желанным и долгожданным. Почему Говард себя так вел? Могу предположить, что дело в складе характера, во взглядах на жизнь. Говард посвятил свою жизнь занятиям, по его мнению, куда как более важным, чем семья. Однако слишком мало я знаю о Говарде, чтобы судить.  
  
Тони явно не устраивает быть на вторых ролях, ему нужно находиться в центре внимания. Отец его игнорирует. Возьмем сцену из второго ЖЧ, к которой я еще раз обращусь позже. Тони смотрит записи неудачных дублей к СтаркЭкспо, и видит маленького себя – любопытного ребенка, стремящегося привлечь внимание родителя. Понятное дело, Тони влез не вовремя. Но он влез. Едва ли Тони ограничивался только такими способами привлечения внимания. Он был маленьким гением и наверняка демонстрировал плоды своих размышлений тому, кто мог это оценить, - отцу.  
  
Есть такой тип родителей, которые не замечают достоинств своих детей, что бы те не делали, видят в них одни лишь недостатки и попрекают ими. Говард Старк просто не замечал своего ребенка со всеми его достоинствами и недостатками. Это по-своему травмировало Тони, заставило замкнуться в себе и стать более колким и жестким в отношении отца. Сознательно пойти на конфликт, вести себя более вызывающе. Стоит помнить, что, будучи гением, Тони опережал своих сверстников в развитии и поступил в МИТ в возрасте пятнадцати лет. Он был младше большинства, ему нужно было держать планку, чтобы не выбиваться из окружения. Ему надо было быть сильным, нельзя было показывать слабость в таком окружении, иначе бы его раздавили и не поморщились. Впрочем, думается мне, скрывать свои слабости Тони научился еще раньше – так или иначе, а семья Старков была на виду.  
  
Впрочем, помимо отца у Тони была и мать. Фигура, несомненно, не менее значимая, чем отец. Скорее всего, именно она и воспитывала Тони вместе с, возможно, какими-либо гувернерами или кем-то в этом духе. Если же она это делала одна, то её значимость возрастает просто в разы.  
  
Вновь о сцене с маленьким Тони, влезающим в процесс съемок. Первая реакция Говарда: «где его мать, где Мария?». То есть, именно она отвечает за ребенка, следит за ним и воспитывает. У нее не было причин не любить сына, и, судя по реакции Тони в Противостоянии, она была неплохой матерью. Отец был авторитетом, ключевой фигурой в его становлении, недосягаемым идеалом. Мать – была матерью, мамой, тем, кто его любил, поддерживал и был на его стороне. Это видно в Противостоянии в реконструкции воспоминаний. Именно она говорит Тони те слова, которые должны все изменить и исправить. У нее он подсознательно ищет защиты, она способна все исправить. Она заступается за него перед Говардом.  
  
Однако, скорее всего, нарастающий с возрастом Тони конфликт с отцом, отделил его и от матери. Она не могла быть одновременно на стороне обоих самых важных мужчин в ее жизни. И если она могла поддерживать Тони, когда он был ребенком, то когда он вырос, и его способы добиться внимания стали мало похожи на разумные поступки, она отдалилась, чтобы сохранить нейтралитет. Для Тони же те самые способы привлечь внимание превратились в способ защиты от собственных слабостей. Он пытается спасти сам себя, прикрываясь образом безрассудного и беспечного человека, у которого на уме только развлечения. Он пытается скрыть свою боль и разочарование от того, что он так и не добился самого важного – любви и уважения отца. Ему важно убедить окружающих – в первую очередь отца – что он в порядке, что ему наплевать. И этот образ врастает в него, потому что ему постоянно надо прятать свою боль, своего грустного, чувствительного и любознательного ребенка. В конечном итоге он и на самом деле считает, что ему наплевать.  
  
В первом ЖЧ есть сцена, где Пеппер спрашивает, что ей делать со старым реактором. И Тони отвечает, что выкинуть, ведь сентиментальность – это не про него, а потом велит Дубине выбросить со стола фото с отцом. Понятно, что эта сцена – комическая. Но подумайте. У Тони на рабочем столе в его мастерской стоит фотография с отцом. Если это вам не говорит ничего о его натуре, чувствах и отношении к отцу, то я не знаю, что еще добавить.  
  
Тони скрывает свои истинные чувства от матери, отстраняясь от нее так же, как и от отца, хоть и имея к ней больше расположения, больше сыновней любви. Их семья постоянно на грани конфликта, и Тони в любой момент готов взорваться как пороховой бочонок. Отъезд перед Рождеством только усугубляет ситуацию. Перед праздником, во время которого принято собираться с самыми близкими людьми, его родители уезжают. И ладно бы отдохнуть, но нет. Они едут по тем самым делам, которые отнимают у него отца всю его жизнь. Для Тони это как плевок в лицо, его терзает обида. И он совершает одну из самых главных ошибок в жизни – расстается с ними в ссоре. Он не говорит отцу о том, как тот важен для него. Он позволяет себе обидеться.  
  
Это последний раз, когда он видит родителей и говорит с ними.  
  
Их смерть окончательно формирует Тони, оставляя глубокий след, рану, которой Тони не дает затянуться. Он остается один, не просто один, а один, поссорившись с отцом, перед Рождеством. На его душе вечный груз из вины и сожаления, и от него не избавиться. Он потерял родителей, семью. И теперь вечно на краю его сознания остается сожаление, все та же вина и мысли о том, что можно было все изменить и исправить. Как сказал один ненормальный персонаж, процитировав гения, безумие - это точное повторение одного и того же действия, раз за разом, в надежде на изменение.  
  
На Тони сваливается ответственность, и ему снова нужно держать лицо, скрывать свою слабость. И это он умеет делать совершенно восхитительно. Он окончательно замыкается в себе и отстраняется от всего, что может сулить близкие отношения. Семья – болезненный и неудачный опыт. Обадайя, конечно, был в каком-то смысле ему близким человеком, но явно не того типа, которому хочется открыться. А Тони, непривыкший к этому в принципе, явно держится на некотором расстоянии. Семья и дружба одно, а бизнес – совсем другое.  
  
Тони, очевидно, всегда был в центре внимания широкой общественности. Его репутация – бабника, легкого на подъем, языкастого и беспечного, – делала все за него. Даже если бы он пожелал остепениться и создать семью, его образ к этому не располагал. Но Тони этого не хотел, это понятно, он только упрочнял свою броню из равнодушия. Его контакты с женщинами – всегда на один раз, бессмысленные и пустые. Но Тони все устраивает, потому что он уже давно слился с собственной маской. Да и зачем чувствовать себя плохо? Он молод, красив, богат, умен – объективно привлекателен. Свою популярность он воспринимает как должное, и у него на это есть основания.  
  
Глупо говорить, что Тони был только грустным маленьким ребенком, недолюбленным отцом. Это, конечно, так, но помимо этого Тони еще и избалованный самоуверенный засранец. Я бы с радостью назвала его еще и самовлюбленным, что является распространенным мнением о нем, но вот это совсем не так. Самовлюбленный человек никогда не будет вести себя так, как ведет себя Тони. Точнее, не будет совершать таких поступков по отношению к себе и к окружающим. С поведением у Тони как раз все в порядке в этом плане. Но между тем, что мы говорим, как мы это говорим и что, в конце концов, делаем, есть огромная разница.  
  
Тони никогда не нуждался в материальных благах, он получал все, что ему было нужно. Все, что можно достать за деньги, конечно. Говард его не ограничивал – его способ любить и заботиться. Тони неосознанно перенял эту его манеру, и об этом будем говорить чуточку позже. Это вылилось в избалованность, в привычку получать то, что хочется, делать, что хочется, не обращая внимания на последствия. Вообще, эту статью стоило назвать «Тони Старк и последствия», но я слишком люблю отрицания в скобочках.  
  
Что до самоуверенности, то она имеет все основания. Знавала я людей, подверженных этому пороку и на куда меньших. Впрочем, статейки в интернете советуют отличать самоуверенность от уверенности в себе, так как первая, увы, беспочвенна. А раз она беспочвенна, то это не наш случай.  
  
Тони чертовски умен, всегда был, с самого детства. Он единственный может то, чего ну никак не способны сделать другие.  
  


_\- Тони Старк собрал реактор, сидя в яме, из металлолома!  
\- Но, простите, я не Тони Старк._

  
Чувство постоянного превосходства над другими людьми за счет ума, внешней привлекательности, денег, в конце концов, дает основания быть уверенным в себе, в своих возможностях. И так же оно рождает снисходительное и безразличное отношение. В Тони изначально нет зла – нет отрицательных качеств мудака, которые он частенько демонстрирует. Некому было в него их заложить. Они шли в комплекте к образу.  
  
Тони – лакомый кусочек и прекрасно это осознает. На протяжении почти всех фильмов его пытаются использовать. Мало кто рассматривает его как личность, больше как огромный кошелек или как мозги, отдельно от головы и сердца. И тут уже дело в его положении. Такого человека всегда попытаются привлечь на свою сторону. И Тони чертовски устал от этого – от просителей и охотников за выгодой. Он научился отмахиваться от них с безупречным равнодушием и бессердечием, что, по сути, верно. Но не слишком по-человечески хорошо.  
  
Показательна первая сцена в третьем ЖЧ, где еще относительно молодой Тони отправляет покоцанного жизнью Киллиана встречать Новый Год в одиночестве на крышу. Это, пожалуй, самый яркий момент с ублюдком!Тони. Эта сцена прекрасно раскрывает нам то, каким именно он стал после смерти родителей, каким был до становления Железным Человеком. Он стал именно тем, кто смог бы спокойно выжить в фальшивом мире бизнеса и блестящей светской жизни.  
  
Трудно винить розу за шипы.  
  
Мне кажется, о становлении первоначальной личности Тони было рассказано достаточно, чтобы понять, с кем мы имеем дело в последующих фильмах. Теперь перейдем непосредственно к ним.  
  


***

  
  
Впервые мы застаем Тони в возрасте тридцати восьми лет во время одного из самых важных и страшных моментов в его жизни. Многие обзорщики, блоггеры, обвиняя какой-либо фильм в том, что персонажи не раскрыты, говорят «а почему мне должно быть не плевать на то, что с ним происходит?» В общем-то, я до сих пор задаюсь этим вопросом относительно персонажа Тони в начале первого фильма.  
  
Когда этот фильм вышел, я была в том нежном возрасте, когда у меня еще и паспорта-то не было, не то что понимания о хороших и плохих фильмах, степени прописанности характеров, сценарии и иже с ними. То есть, в какой-то степени можно сказать, что я выросла вместе с Киновселенной, хоть этот факт и кажется мне смущающим. Я сопереживала по привычке, по наитию. Он главный герой, и его мучают террористы. Ужасный факт, но «почему мне должно быть не наплевать на то, что с ним происходит?»  
  
В детстве, уж простите, что любой возраст до четырнадцати я именую детством, вся сцена с нападением вызывала у меня ужас, как и сцена с обсуждением моделей Максим вгоняла меня в краску. И мне всегда было больше жаль экипаж машины – женщину-пилота, славного парня, желавшего сделать фото, и неудачливого любопытного фотографа. Они были славными, в отличие от Тони Старка.  
  
Вот читаете вы это, и такие, хэй! Ты разве не говорила только-только, что он, мол, роза, бедный и несчастный. Определись, женщина! Ну, против фактов-то не попрешь.  
  
В предыстории к случившемуся нам сразу говорят, что Тони – гений. В четыре года он собрал свою первую плату. Не знаю, как большинству, но мне по вкусу, когда главный герой может. То, что он умен, можно засчитать в его копилку. Но дальше…  
  
Тони развлекается, он не явился на церемонию. Более того, на церемонию, где позаботились о том, чтобы ему вручил подарок не последний в его жизни человек. Далее Тони говорит с Кристин Эверхарт, впервые упоминая своего отца, цитируя его и защищая от её нападок. А после проводит с ней ночь. В целом, Тони производит… Я не могу сказать, что приятное впечатление, но и отталкивающим его не назвать. Он харизматичный, немного странный, и это все. Он наутро забывает о Кристин так же, как и о дне рождения Пеппер. Но так как мы не знаем ни об одной, ни о другой достаточно, это не имеет большого значения.  
  
Очевидно, что Тони – человек потребления, развлечений. Даже перед презентацией своего нового оружия он умудряется организовать себе вечеринку. Демонстрируя оружие, он уверен в себе, явно испытывает самодовольство. Ну а кто из нас его не испытывает, зная, что его работа – выполнена хорошо?  
  
Но вот при всем при этом он кажется невероятно далеким от нас, от простых людей. Какой-то нечеловеческий, недосягаемый с непонятными проблемами и далекими развлечениями. Но нам повезло, что Роберт – хороший актер. Потому что, попадая в пещеру, Тони меняется. Он ужасно напуган, это легко читается в его глазах. Но, несмотря на страх, он отказывается строить ракету для террористов. Не то, чего ожидаешь от избалованного богатея, пьющего и трахающегося целыми днями. Это первый раз, когда Тони Старк вызывает уважение.  
  
Да, конечно, потом он соглашается, но этого нет в его намерениях. Он осознает серьезность своего положения и просчитывает шансы на спасение, которые совсем малы. Но спасение утопающих – дело рук самих утопающих. Его краткосрочное отчаяние прерывает Инсен, еще один человек, оказавший влияние на характер Тони.  
  
Из диалогов с ним мы узнаем, что у Тони нет семьи. Позже, в диалоге с Пеппер он говорит простую и очень трогающую вещь, и если их сопоставить, то вполне можно судить о степени одиночества этого человека. А что ни говори, одиночество – губительно для человека. Так вот, Тони говорит Пеппер: «Но больше никого у меня нет». И это в каком-то смысле неправда, потому что у него есть Роуди и Хэппи, которые являются его ближайшими друзьями. Но с Роуди у Тони сложные отношения из-за разности их характеров, а Хэппи работает на Тони и его контакт с ним, очевидно, не такой близкий, как у Пеппер. Мне кажется, что это даже инициатива самого Хэппи. Или, возможно, их отношения с Тони еще не сформировались в дружеские до конца, потому как он выступает хорошим профессионалом в первом фильме, но, пожалуй, не больше.  
  
Но вернемся к Инсену и Тони. Инсен ставит перед ним цель выбраться, выжить, дает мотив бороться. Именно после его слов Тони оживает. А еще огромная мотивация для Тони – семья Инсена, его близкие люди. Тони знает, что такое потерять близких, и воссоединение Инсена с ними становится для него приоритетом в каком-то смысле.  
  
После смерти Инсена Тони начинает жить «в долг». Его жизнь куплена ценою чужой жизни, жизни человека, более достойного, чем он сам. И пытки, и постоянная близость к смерти в пещере, и гибель Инсена меняют Тони. В нем загорается тот самый героический огонь, который и делает этих ваших супергероев героями. Маркировка «супер» обозначает только силу и по факту не важна.  
  
Помимо причин, которые я уже перечисляла, к этой статье меня склонил разговор с одним человеком. И им был выдвинут тезис:  
_«2. тони, хоть и должен защищать людей, почему-то кладет на всех хуй»_  
  
Я не спорю с людьми, потому что не умею и не люблю, но именно этот факт меня вынудил сесть и написать огромное сообщение, в котором я объясняла, кто такой Тони Старк и что ему НЕ плевать.  
  
Первое, что делает Тони после возвращения из плена, так это закрывает производство оружия. Он напуган тем, что его оружие в руках террористов, его честь задета. Он разбирается с последствиями своего недосмотра, своей халатности и явного безразличия к делам компании. Идет напролом, не боясь разорения компании, не боясь общественного мнения (как будто хоть раз в жизни оно его волновало).  
  
Это первое «не наплевать» в этом фильме.  
  
Второе очень четко видно, когда, увидев по телевизору бедственное положение совершенно чужих ему людей невероятно далеко от него, он срывается и летит к ним в толком недотестированном костюме. Давайте говорить честно и открыто. Сколько из вас, получив какую-либо способность, стали бы супергероем? Даже не тот вопрос. Сколько из вас просто так помогали людям в каких-то мелочах? Я уверена, что меньше половины. Я не ставлю это никому в вину, уже не мне это делать, я сама в большей половине (мой подвиг помочь другу с зачетом, не больше). Я говорю это к тому, что уж Тони точно должно было быть наплевать. Но он срывается и летит их спасать.  
  
Откуда же в нем это благородство? Ну мы уже имеем Тони Старка с зажженным углем, с сердцем, полным того самого героического огня, который в нем зажгла пещера. Можете ухмыляться с пафоса, я и сама ухмыляюсь, но сложно написать хорошее сочинение по классическому произведению без тонны пафоса. Профессиональная деформация.  
  
И стоит помнить, что Тони рос с постоянным примером добра, чести и справедливости в лице любимого Говардом Капитана Америки. Пример достаточно мощный, хоть и задолбавший вас до кончиков пальцев. В Тони были заложены эти героические задатки.  
  
Так что он летит, спасает и продолжает свой офисный бой с Обадайей.  
  
Как известно, человек наиболее ярко раскрывается в общении с другими людьми. Здесь его круг общения невелик и, если не считать Обадайи, сводится к Роуди и Пеппер.  
  
Роуди – лучший друг Тони. Тот человек, к которому Тони идет со своей идеей, который знает его достаточно, чтобы догадаться, кто может быть виновником шумихи в пустыне. Но Роуди в первую очередь военный, а уже потом – друг Тони. Первым делом, извините, самолеты, ну а девушки потом. Это не делает Роуди плохим другом или плохим человеком. Он заботится о Тони, переживает о нем. Но их характеры слишком различны, Роуди словно его антипод. Сдержанный, серьезный, ответственный. Трудно сказать хоть что-то из этого о Тони. Но если так подумать, они оба отдаются избранному делу полностью. И это то, что я имела в виду под «сначала военный, потом – друг». Тони на втором месте.  
  
Вообще, Тони часто оказывается для важных ему людей на втором месте. А то и съезжает в списке приоритетов куда-то в самые… кхм. И это довольно горькая ирония, потому как Тони Старк – не тот человек, которому можно было бы отвести вторые роли. Но сначала это был его отец, затем его хороший друг.  
  
Тони прекрасно знает об этом. И такое положение вещей его даже устраивает, потому как и Роуди – не центр мира Тони. Вообще сложно сказать, что занимает вершину в его жизни. Самым близким человеком для него является Пеппер, и он действительно предпринимает попытки действовать в соответствии с этим фактом, особенно когда ее роль в его жизни увеличивается. Однако все равно нет ощущения присутствия у него намбер ван. Пожалуй, его работа, он отдается ей с головой, но даже она не кажется бесконечно важной, приоритетной.  
  
Жизнь Тони была долгое время бесцельной. У него не было близких людей, которые бы заполняли в ней пустоту, давали стимул, давали цель и желание. Но все же остановимся на Пеппер и ее большой роли в жизни Тони Старка.  
  
Можно спорить о том, насколько красива Гвинет Пэлтроу, однако мои ранние впечатления о внешности Пеппер были как «блеклые». Сейчас, когда я столько раз смотрела все фильмы о Железном Человеке, и воспринимаю её внешность как данность, она кажется очень милой и привлекательной, тем более её ноги, вы вообще видели её ноги? Очевидно, она не лишена очарования внешне и обладает сильным характером. Для Тони оба эти качества имеют особую привлекательность.  
  
Она ему симпатична как женщина, однако он не особенно интересуется её жизнью. Его попытки флирта с ней немного топорны, но от этого милы, и что еще говорит лучше о вызываемых женщиной чувствах. Частично в его поведении вина многолетней привычки не воспринимать жизнь пассий всерьез, ведь в его жизни они не задерживаются надолго, а частично склад характера. У него хорошая память, и он способен много запомнить, но такие детали вроде чужого дня рождения или номера собственной страховки просто физически невозможно удержать в голове.  
  
Пеппер восхитительна терпелива. Ведь выдержать все причуды Тони может только такой человек, однако и её нервы временами сдают. Она привязана к Тони, потому как он человек, о котором она знает практически всё, о котором заботится долгое время. Она видела его в слабости, потому что ей он доверяет, возможно, перед ней даже падала его прилипшая маска. Пеппер знает, что в глубине души Тони хороший человек. Ведь, несмотря на его рассеянность в житейских вопросах, он не делает ей ничего плохого.  
  
Она переживает за него, боится безрассудств и чутка к его порывам. И когда она собирается уйти, он именно этот благородный порыв и раскрывает перед ней. И она остается, потому что он ей небезразличен, потому что она рада, что Тони стал меняться, хотя эти изменения и пугают её.  
  
Для Тони она – стабильность. Ключ к разрешению проблем, человек, на которого он может рассчитывать, которому готов показывать болевые точки. Его доверие к ней переливается через край. Пеппер всегда его поддерживает, и он тянется к ней. Пожалуй, уже в первом фильме он неосознанно включает её в тот круг, который потом станет его семьей. Именно с Пеппер начинается его попытка открыться для людей. Благодаря ей он начинает вылезать из твердой скорлупы. Из своей брони – метафорически и реально.  
  
А вот броня это отдельная статья в жизни Тони. Она ему необходима, потому что он больше не хочет чувствовать себя слабым и беззащитным, как в плену у террористов. Ему важно спрятать себя, по-настоящему скрыться от мира под маской, под броней.  
  
Однако это только одна сторона. Вторая более… противоречива, скажем так. Пока что броня для него не столько оружие, сколько игрушка. Опасная, любимая, совершенно необходимая для душевного спокойствия, но всего лишь игрушка. Потому что Тони до конца не осознает последствий своих действий. Нет, он очень умен и понимает. Но не осознает до конца. И еще очень долгое время осознавать не будет.  
  
Тони – большой гениальный мальчишка, наслаждается процессом создания костюма, его приводит в восторг полет и собственная сила и неуязвимость в костюме. А еще он в центре положительного внимания, Железный Человек нравится публике, а Тони нравится, когда он нравится. И он играется со своим статусом супергероя, раскрывая свою личность и словно плюя в лицо законам жанра. Это, простите, «слабоумие и отвага», иначе и не скажешь. Иногда мне очень не хватает смайликов, и я совершенно не уверена, правильно ли мои слова воспринимают без них. Здесь бы я вставила смеющийся смайлик.  
  
Это все продиктовано тем, что Тони умудряется избегать последствий. Он переживает само нападение террористов, хотя был опасно близок к смерти. Он жив, когда сбегает из пещеры. И он, и Пеппер остаются живы и даже более чем в порядке после нападения Обадайи, и компания, кажется, в порядке, несмотря на то, что учудил Тони. Он выходит практически сухим из воды.  
  
Пока мы не столкнемся с последствиями наших действий, даже если мы их осознаем и справедливо боимся, мы не бросим наши глупые и рискованные действия.  
  
  


***

  
  
Тони Старк хочет любить себя. Вообще, я считаю, естественное желание для каждого человека. В этих ваших интернетах модно сейчас хаять себя, говорить о собственной никчемности и бесталанности. Что ж, это не мое дело, потому как большую часть времени я нахожусь в гармонии с собой и даже имею наглость себе нравиться, хотя я далеко не красавица и знаю очевидные недостатки своей внешности, далеко не гениальна и знаю, в чем конкретно полный дурак. Однако состояние, когда ты себя терпеть не можешь, презираешь, злишься на себя или более того – ненавидишь, тоже вполне естественно. И оно, надо признать, далеко не прекрасно.  
  
Так вот, Тони Старк хочет любить себя. И у него это получается в те моменты, когда любят его. Он нуждается в проявлении этой любви, ему необходимо подтверждение, которое бы согрело его самого и его самолюбие, которое то и дело падает куда-то в минусовую сторону. Одно из проявлений любви, это в первую очередь забота об этом человеке. И если мы говорим о любви к себе, то это забота о себе. Тони заботится о себе весьма хреново.  
  
Но начнем рассматривать его в контексте второго фильма о Железном Человеке. И первое его появление (не считаем закадровый голос), это эпичный прыжок из самолета в костюме, прибытие на яркую и вызывающую сцену с девушками, одетыми в откровенные костюмчики «под Железного Человека». И ревущая толпа, громко сообщающая о том, что любит Тони. Он улыбается. Его глаза буквально загораются в этот момент.  
  
Тони все еще очень уверен в себе, он прямым текстом говорит, что в этом мире нет равных ему соперников. Что он – единственный. Его явно греет эта мысль, ему нравится произносить это вслух. А ведь казалось бы, парень, вспомни, что с тобой случилось?.. Но костюм дает Тони чувство неуязвимости, всемогущества, власти. И, конечно, то, чем я закончила блоки о первом фильме. Отсутствие последствий.  
  
Мы впервые видим Говарда, так сказать, во плоти. Это довольно степенный мужчина, говорящий о будущем, о лучшем будущем. Это пример для подражания Тони. Человек, перед которым он вечно будет испытывать вину.  
  
Тони поднимает вопрос о преемственности. Можно предположить, что уже в пещере он задумался о компании и том, что с ней будет после его смерти. Так или иначе, Старк Индастриз – это детище Говарда, и для Тони она важна именно в этом ключе. Как наследие отца. К событиям фильма этот вопрос начинает набирать особую остроту – Тони медленно травится палладием.  
  
Это основной фактор, влияющий на модель его поведения во втором Железном Человеке. Я не раз буду напоминать об этом. Вначале это ничтожные девятнадцать процентов, которые уже несколько напрягают Тони. Несколько? Он таскает с собой прибор, измеряющий уровень интоксикации, изобрел или нашел (первое мне кажется более вероятным) «бурду», которая снижает этот уровень, и Джарвис провел для него исследование материалов, чтобы чем-то заменить палладий. Да, его это определенно напрягает. За несколько дней с девятнадцати процентов уровень интоксикации поднимается до двадцати четырех. По-моему, это повод паниковать.  
  
Но пойдем по порядку. Слушания в Сенате. В очередной раз Тони подтверждает то, что все мы и так прекрасно знаем - плевал он на авторитеты и государственные посты. Он всячески демонстрирует пренебрежение к происходящему и к сенаторам в частности. Он язвит, насмехается… но в одном моменте он чертовски серьезен. Когда говорит о том, что костюм – часть его самого.  
  
Костюм дал ему новый смысл жизни. Дал спасение. Пока есть костюм – Тони является королем жизни. Как только его не станет, все то, что делает его новым Тони Старком превратится в пшик. Не говоря уже о том, что это детище, его создание, а Тони трепетно относится к тому, что создает. В каком-то смысле его роботы и Джарвис заменили ему семью. Можно сказать и так, пожалуй. Не даром протокол, вызывающий все его костюмы, хоть и иронично, назван «семейный праздник».  
  
Эпизод в Сенате нужен для трех целей. Показать важность костюма для Тони, ввести в дело Джастина Хаммера и наметить раскол в отношениях Роуди и Тони. Роуди выступает как военный, что для него типично. Он вынужден подчиняться, хотя имеет что сказать против. Хотя, он как все тот же военный, занимающий не самое последние место в иерархии, вероятно, считает, что такое оружие должно быть под контролем армии.  
  
Вернемся к палладию. Джарвис – светоч разума и адекватности – начинает говорить, что рекомендует сообщить об интоксикации мисс Поттс. Выше я уже говорила, что Пеппер – самый близкий человек для Тони, и именно ей он поверяет свои слабости. Однако эту он скрывает о нее. Он скрывает это ото всех, прикрываясь привычной маской. Но совершенно очевидно, что Тони и Пеппер стали ближе друг к другу, несмотря на его отшитый подкат в конце первого фильма. Справедливо, в общем, отшитый.  
  
Почему Тони скрывает? Это слабость, с которой он не сможет справиться, даже его гений тут по сути бессилен. Его гордость, я думаю, это одна из причин. Вторая – забота о Пеппер. Да, совершенно противоположные причины, но вполне в духе Тони, который всегда полон противоречий.  
  
Еще один момент в копилку с СтаркЭкспо. Пеппер говорит, что это ошалевшее эго Тони, а Тони – что «нет ничего важнее Экспо». Потому что это дань памяти отцу, прямое продолжение его дела, способ показать себя его сыном, быть этим сыном, в конце концов!  
  
Тони с трудом даются искренние жесты. Не дай бог они выдадут, что он не циничный ублюдок! Он говорит Пеппер о своем решении назначить её гендиректором таким образом, что трудно понять, дурачится ли он, или говорит правду. Но ему важна компания, ему надо сохранить её, ему важна Пеппер, о которой он таким образом заботится. Гениальное решение. Если его не станет, то и Пеппер, и компания будут в порядке. Вот, что делает Тони в этой сцене. Он заботится.  
  
Я уже говорила, что забота о материальном благополучии – это способ заботы Говарда. И я говорила, что Тони его перенял. Одно из самых ярких доказательств этого.  
  
В этом фильме нас так же знакомят с Наташей, роль которой в жизни Тони тоже кажется весьма значительной. Вообще, момент с Наташей, её секретарством у Тони и так далее сначала прошел мимо меня. И когда я впервые посмотрела Мстителей, я удивилась, кто это вообще такая. И потом, пересматривая, удивлялась вновь, вспоминая, что точно-точно, она дебютировала именно во втором Железном Человеке.  
  
Наташа красива, даже, пожалуй, слишком, умна, и ведет себя достаточно скромно, впервые появляясь в поле зрении Тони. Но она демонстрирует силу, и этого с лихвой хватает, чтобы Тони проявил интерес. Он хочет, чтобы все было как обычно. И ведет себя несколько по-мудацки с Пеппер. Но, как я и сказала, большую часть поступков он совершает, потому что умирает.  
  
Думаю, ни для кого не секрет, что Тони и Пеппер влюблены друг в друга. Нам не показывают отношений Тони с другими женщинами, и это может значить, что он поумерил свой пыл, чтобы быть с Пеппер. Другое дело, что он не предпринимает никаких попыток к её, так сказать, завоеванию. Для этого есть две причины. Первая – собственно, интоксикация палладием. Он умирает, а это не способствует заведению близких отношений. Вторая – он не умеет. То есть, конечно, Тони умеет обращаться с женщинами, иначе откуда бы ему быть «плейбоем». Другое дело, что он не умеет строить долгие прочные отношения, так как у него их попросту не было. То, что он делает Пеппер назло, нанимая Наташу, можно назвать дерганьем за косички.  
  
Тони любит быстрые машины, любит риск и любит скорость. Плюс он начинает заниматься саморазрушением личности, как это метко охарактеризовала после Наташа. Участие в гонках – чистое безрассудство, ведь Тони кто угодно, но точно не профессиональный пилот болида. И это чуть не кончается смертью для него. Но он приходит к Ивану позже, потому что ценит умных людей и потому, что Иван что-то знает о его проблеме с палладием. Тони чувствует себя победителем и без страха выкладывает свои размышления об оружии Ивана. Пытается вызвать на откровенность собственной откровенностью.  
  
Для Тони все, что связано с его семьей, чрезвычайно болезненно. И слова Ивана о том, что Тони происходит из «семьи воров и убийц» весьма задевают его. Это чувствуется по сменившемуся тону диалога. Возможно, он бы попытался обсудить с Иваном палладий, но не после этих слов. У них обоих мотивы замешаны на семейных чувствах. Говорить – все равно что бодаться.  
  
Очень сильная и красивая сцена в самолете. Тони готовит для Пеппер ужин, сам лично, долго возится с ним. Что это, если не попытка извиниться за свои безрассудства? Он хочет быть откровенен, но что-то ему не дает, словно признание своей слабости окончательно его разрушит. Хотя прекрасно видно, что он готов. Ему даже почти физически необходимо ей все рассказать. Тони зовет её сбежать, не лететь домой на вечеринку в честь его сорокового дня рождения. Ему исполняется сорок, и этот день он хочет провести вдвоем с Пеппер, он хочет позволить себе немного счастья напоследок.  
  
Но Пеппер не может им этого позволить. Отчасти потому что не понимает, в чем заключается проблема Тони, а отчасти, потому что гиперответственная. 

  
_— Нам надо подзарядить батарейки и разобраться.  
— Далеко не все живут на батарейках, Тони…  
_

  
У него заканчивается время. И с этим ничего не поделать. Его побег от действительности не осуществлен. Ему остается только попытаться разобраться.  
  
Я уже говорила, что Роберт – отличный актер? Достаточно одного его взгляда, чтобы понять, какая буря происходит внутри Тони? Взгляд, который он поднимает на Роуди – просто сочится этой болью. Его мир вновь раскалывается: отец связался не с тем человеком, и теперь сын этого человека пришел к нему, к Тони. Мир так часто колышется в разные стороны относительного его фигуры, и сейчас он его боится и не очень любит. И даже не столько его, а его высокотехнологичный костыль – Железного Человека. Его хотят отобрать, компания переживает не лучшие времена, и он умирает. Меня бы заставил опустить руки и впасть в депрессию уже один из этих моментов. А вас? А вас, вечно жалеющих себя и принижающих?  
  
Я не говорю за вас, но за себя – вполне. Итак, Тони Старк имеет право чувствовать себя паршиво.  
  
Роуди приходит к нему как друг, но говорит как военный. Говорит о том, что нельзя воевать в одиночку, нельзя просто запереться в подвале и ждать, что все кончится само собой. Роуди, конечно, прав. Только у Тони нет доверия к правительству, к армии. И Тони чертовски устал быть железным. Он показывает Роуди свою слабость, но не собирается объяснять её. Он просто отмахивается. Потому что, повторюсь в миллион сто первый раз, он прекрасно знает, что у Роуди на первом месте. Хотя глупо отрицать тот факт, что Роуди все же забоится о Тони. По-своему, делая так, как считает верным, но это тоже забота.  
  
Лирическое отступление. Пересматривая в очередной раз второго Железного Человека, я увидела знакомую надпись «Квинс». Хах, а райончик-то уже засветили. И я как всегда невнимательна. Конец лирического отступления.  
  
Уровень интоксикации палладием восемьдесят девять процентов. Страшная цифра. С этим уже мало что можно сделать, и Тони это понимает. Я готова составлять галерею его взглядов, и удивляюсь, почему так мало обращала на них внимание раньше.  
  
Теперь снова стоит поговорить о Наташе. Тони говорит, что все никак не может её понять. Это верно. Стоит вспомнить, что Тони с детства вращается в фальшивом и зубастом мире большого бизнеса и политики. Чтобы выжить в нем, нужно приобрести некоторые навыки. Например, научиться разбираться в людях. Тони это прекрасно умеет, он более проницателен, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Но Наташу он не понимает. Она ведет себя так, будто заинтересована в Тони, довольно провоцирующе, но вместе с тем – скромно и профессионально. В ней нет искренности Пеппер, её готовности взорваться и излить накопившееся. А именно Пеппер Наташа ему и заменяет.  
  
Её место личного помощника теперь свободно, и Тони тут же заполняет его Наташей. Она красива, приятна и оказывается на месте Пеппер, на месте человека, которого Тони любит и которому доверяет. Это и рождает в Тони некоторую привязанность к Наташе, человеческую симпатию, впрочем, не полностью лишенную мужского начала. Он и доверяет ей в какой-то степени – совсем чуть-чуть. Это условное доверие «попутчика», если это можно так назвать. Невольного спутника в путешествии, которому можно излить душу и которого ты после никогда не увидишь. Но оно есть.  
  
Наташа дает ему совет. Но то, что и с кем он хочет, недостижимо для него. Поэтому он забивает на разумность и напивается, отдаваясь шумной глупой вечеринке, которую на самом деле даже не хотел. И единственное словосочетание, описывающее его в достаточной мере в этот момент – железный болван.  
  
Он делает действительно мерзкие вещи. Он унижает себя настолько явно, что становится тошно. Я не знаю, кого-нибудь в сознательном возрасте вообще веселила сцена с «помочиться в костюм»? Человек, который любит себя так, как позиционирует это Тони, никогда не опустится до подобного.  
  
Роуди берет костюм Тони. Этому есть две причины (вообще вы заметили, как у многих тут две причины, это определенно должно что-то значить): служебная, он выгораживал Тони перед начальством, и ему было необходимо что-то сделать, и личная – смотреть на то, как себя позорит лучший друг, не лучший способ провести вечер. Однако он надевает костюм и самолично лишает Тони титула Железного Человека. Мы уже выяснили, насколько для Тони важен его костюм. И то, что делает Роуди – предательство для Тони. А он пьян и готов творить безрассудства. Для него все это шуточки и глупости.  
  
Он до последнего не осознает серьезности, а потом срывается и теряет над собой контроль полностью. Немудрено в пьяном-то состоянии. Но хороший удар по голове несколько прочищает его мысли, и его голос трезв. Более того, Тони зол. Потому что его лучший друг посмел вломиться к нему в дом, забрать самое ценное, избить его. И ах да, Тони умирает и у него день рождения. Я думаю, что это повод разозлиться. Тони упрям как сам дьявол и не лишен сопернической жилки. Именно поэтому он стреляет. Это столкновение двух баранов на узком мостике.  
  
Роуди забирает костюм и молча улетает.  
  
Знаете, есть такое состояние «так плохо, что даже хорошо». Так говорят о фильмах, о книгах, о музыке. Можно сказать и о чувствах. Так вот, Тони настолько плохо, что даже хорошо. Он, конечно, не постигает нирвану, но от него веет смирением. В этом частично виновато похмелье, конечно. Но. Ему полностью наплевать на весь окружающий мир. Зато окружающему миру не полностью наплевать Тони.  
  
Боже, благослови Ника Фьюри.  
  
Тони даже не так остро воспринимает «двуличность» Наташи, хотя его это явно задевает, что еще и покажет позже. Ему целых два раза нечего ответить Фьюри, и ему приходится переводить тему. Тони вообще постоянно переводит тему, когда ему нечего ответить.  
  
Последующий разговор на вилле прекрасно раскрывает то, что я говорила в самом начале этой статьи. Но самое трудное для Тони в очередной раз получить подтверждение того, что он плохо знал своего отца. Получить от того, кто знал его отца просто прекрасно.  
  
Когда Тони смотрит материалы к Экспо и слышит, что говорит ему отец, он получает две вещи (опять две, да что ж ты будешь делать): это мотивация, ведь Говард верил в него, Говард считал его своим величайшим творением, и это просто необходимо оправдать. А второе – это снова раскрытая рана. Потому что теперь вина Тони возросла в разы. Он не считал, что отец любил его. Но теперь он знает об этом, и вынужден жить, понимая, что его отец умер в ссоре с любимым сыном. В ссоре с любимым сыном, не зная, что и сын его любил. Это удар по сердцу. С этого момента фигура Говарда становится просто невероятно мощной, а мотивация – абсолютной.  
  
В сцене в офисе он дает волю своей обиде на Наташу. Но суть такова, что он уже впустил её в свою жизнь, будь она ему посторонней, он бы не злился. А еще он в очередной раз не может объясниться с Пеппер, дать ей понять причину своего свинского поведения. Он шутит насчет развода и потери обоих детей. В каждой шутке есть доля истины, и это доказывает, что и Наташа, и Хэппи – не чужие ему люди.  
  


_Ты умер двадцать лет назад, а все еще даешь мне уроки_

  
  
Говоря это, Тони улыбается. Он нашел решение. И в этот момент словно бы напрямую общается с отцом, которого давно потерял. Благоговеет перед его умом. _«Спасибо, отец».  
_  
Вообще, как мне кажется, я и так сильно затянула с копанием во втором фильме. Он раскрывает Тони как человека в принципе, показывает его слабости абсолютно обнаженными. После того, как он разбирается с проблемой интоксикации, он вновь становится Железным Человеком. Он несется к Роуди, он простил его, потому как оба были не слишком правы, а Роуди – слишком важная часть в жизни Тони.  
  
Произошедшее на Экспо приводит к противоречивым выводам: не очень хорошая идея доверять правительству, ибо то постоянно ошибается, и лучше бы он с самого начала был в какой-то мере под их контролем, многого бы можно было избежать.  
  
И в очередной раз Тони оказывается вне последствий. Смерть опять отпустила его из своих рук, он вновь герой. Более того, его любимая девушка с ним. Он не просто не столкнулся с последствиями, он получил намного больше.  
  


***

  
  
Примерно на этом моменте я, безнадежно опустив руки, спросила себя – а будет ли кто-то читать мою эту болтовню? И хотя ответ в голове складывался скорее отрицательный, чем положительный, я продолжила, потому что жалко бросать, когда уже столько написано.  
  
Далее по хронологии идут Мстители, и они не могут похвастаться столь яркой прорисовкой персонажей, как те же сольники. Но, так как я смотрю на Киновселенную вообще, я могу увидеть больше, чем если бы смотрела на фильм отдельно. Ну, в конце концов, на то у нас и Киновселенная, чтобы быть цельным произведением, и её части могли бы дополнять друг друга.  
  
Самое важное, оно же упускаемое многими нелюбителями Тони, событие – это, конечно, перехват боеголовки и бравый полет к звездам. И раз уж мы заикнулись о боеголовке, то, забегая вперед, надо сказать, что именно этот момент для меня полностью разбил основу конфликта в Противостоянии. Но обо всем, как завели, по порядку.  
  
Мы застаем Тони на пике. На пике всего: жизненных сил, отношений, геройства… Тони в порядке, даже более чем. Он двигается вперед в развитии технологий, у него есть любимая женщина, с которой у него, кстати, стабильные отношения на протяжении двух лет, никто не пытается вставить палки в колеса Железному Человеку. Это первый и единственный раз, когда мы видим Тони таким – счастливым.  
  
Официально он не состоит в Мстителях, его кандидатура не была одобрена, что, конечно, его задело. И все же, несмотря на это, он берется за предложенную ему работу. Так или иначе он мог послать Коулсона в далекое эротическое путешествие, а если бы ему это все равно впихнули, умница-Пеппер уехала, он мог натянуть костюм и пойти гулять по крышам. Мог лечь спать или пойти заниматься своими супер-сложными механизмами. Но Тони тратит целую ночь на то, чтобы вникнуть в предмет, разобраться в нем и быть готовым к действиям. И это при том, что Тони трудно назвать ответственным человеком.  
  
И сейчас, наверное, стоит поговорить о Стиве Роджерсе – человеке, который оказывал влияние на Тони всю его жизнь, даже технически в ней отсутствуя.  
  
Мы уже говорили, что Стив был идеей-фикс Говарда и что Тони рос в его тени. Счастливые вы люди, если ваши родители никогда не тыкали вас носом в других детей. А то ведь Аня из второго подъезда такая красавица, носит юбочки, а Ваня – год на одни пятерки закончил! Как человек, которому тыкали, говорю: это бесит. Это бесит настолько, что ты злишься и на «пример для подражания» из соседнего подъезда, и на родителя. И ладно, один-два раза… Но в случае Тони это было «сто тысяч раз».  
  
Однако Стив является примером сугубо положительным и, находясь под его таким вот влиянием, трудно не приобрести положительные качества, которые присущи герою. Но и об этом мы уже говорили, хотя повторение – мать учения и так далее.  
  
Вообще, фильмы о Капитане Америка я посмотрела сравнительно недавно, до этого в моей голове не было нормального представления о том, кто он такой. Я не ходила в кино на Первого Мстителя и не смотрела потом фильм в интернете. Ничего про Киновселенную, понятное дело, не знала, а сама идея фильма показалась мне странной и не очень интересной. Но я однажды наткнулась на мультфильм про кэпа, где как раз показывались события Первого Мстителя, жаль, я успела лишь на конец – схватку и эпичное падение во льды. Мультфильм этот я не искала, более не видела и не особо, если честно, хочу. Но он сослужил мне хорошую службу, и я имела общее представление о кэпе в Мстителях.  
  
Я смотрела Тора, Железного Человека, даже Халка. Но не сольник кэпа. И вы будете выглядеть глупо, если не согласитесь, что в Мстителях… он мягко говоря полный отстой. Особенно, если сравнивать с Зимним Солдатом. И дело даже не в его одежде и прическе «а-ля модник сороковых», ужасно глупом костюме, а в его поведении. Он ведет себя как вечно всем недовольная сучка. Простите. Но что увидела, то и говорю.  
  
Вероятно, у него для этого есть причины, особенно учитывая вырезанный с ним материал, но этого материала нет в фильме, а значит, его не существует для нас.  
  
Итак, Тони врывается в схватку, не забыв поздороваться с Наташей, притом весьма дружелюбно. Смею предположить, что за спокойное счастливое время, прошедшее со второго ЖЧ, он простил её обман. Почему бы и нет? Благодушие положительно влияет на такие решения.  
  
Очевидно, что Стив знает о Тони, а Тони знает о Стиве. И если со вторым все ясно, то скорее всего Стив знает о Тони из рапортов и характеристик типа той, что давала Наташа, и из СМИ, ибо Тони всегда на виду. Другое дело, что оба эти источника весьма сомнительны, но их явно хватило, чтобы у Стива сложилось свое впечатление о Тони.  
  
Такая уж ирония, что в друзья Тони выбирает военных. А Стив, привет всем, вдруг кто-то, как и я, недавно открыл Америку (такая шутка, настоящее комбо), как раз военный. Он привык к сдержанности и дисциплине, плюс мораль тридцатых-сороковых, оттуда же манеры и восприятие реальности. И Тони в его мировоззрение ну никак со своим вольным поведением, безрассудством и самоволием не влезает. К тому же, Стив очевидный лидер, привык, что его слушают. А Тони привык показывать средний палец командирам.  
  
К тому же, знаменитая манера общения Тони – обстебай всех в окружении сорока метров. А Стив – красная тряпка. Тони проверяет его, рассматривает с разных сторон. Вот оно то, что искал его отец, чему предпочитал сына. Острый язык и способ проверить, и способ сразу же защититься от героя детства. Я бы назвала это дерганьем за косички, только не в любовном смысле.  
  
Второй человек, через которого раскрывается Тони, это Брюс Беннер. Тони к нему расположен настолько, насколько вообще возможно. Он единственный, кто от него не шарахается, не боится, а наоборот пытается создать своего рода зону комфорта. Замечательная сцена, где Тони приободряет его, рассказывает о себе, о своей слабости. Тони почти мгновенно включает его в узкий круг доверия, тогда как все остальные слишком напряжены и насторожены рядом с Брюсом. Тони единственный, кто ведет себя с ним по-человечески спустя долгое время, прекрасно зная, кто он и что. Он видит в Брюсе хорошего человека, замечательного ученого, а не зеленого монстра. Даже Стив, который показательно демонстрирует свое равнодушие к этому факту, напряжен и ждет от Брюса удара.  
  


_\- Не горбись, великан. Ходи гордо._

  
  
Замечательные слова для тех, кто боится себя, стесняется себя или презирает себя. И лучше всего в них то, что Тони знает, о чем говорит.  
  
Стив же любое действие Тони принимает в штыки. Это происходит частично от того, что он не может авторитетом заставить его подчиниться, а частично из-за сложившегося негативного мнения о Тони. Стив-Стив, эх ты.  
  
Для Тони это уже даже не красная тряпка, это, простите за мой английский, kill bill sirens. Стив показывает себя не как героя отцовских рассказов, наверняка сплошь положительных, а как человека, которому не нравится Тони Старк и все, что с ним связано. Твой герой детства приходит к тебе и говорит, что ты так себе и Башня у тебя уродская.  
  


_\- И это парень, о котором без умолку говорил мой отец? Может, его зря разморозили?_

  
  
И далее следует замечательный разговор, о котором я упоминала выше. Тони раскрывается, Тони в кои-то веки поддерживает словами, и это восхитительно. Нет, правда. Найдите эту сцену, пересмотрите её. Тони подходит к Брюсу, говорит с ним, и когда ему надо сказать то самое важное, он просто сворачивает их работу и смотрит в глаза. Потому что это действительно важно, и Тони очень хочет донести это до Брюса. Возможно, Тони видит в нем родственную душу, Тони жаждет такого друга. Он открыт, а его вообще-то не назовешь парнем «душа нараспашку».  
  
И Брюс становится другом Тони. Другим, отличным от Стива и Роуди, от Хэппи. Он становится тем, кто понимает Тони.  
  
Я не буду обсуждать столкновение лбами и «гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп». Ничего нового, уже достаточно сказано выше о причинах неприязни и столкновения Стива и Тони, так что их открытая ссора вполне закономерна. Скажу только о «колючей проволоке». Стив бросает Тони такие обвинения, которые не имеют ничего общего с реальностью, основанные лишь на своих представлениях о том, кто такой Тони Старк. И сам Тони мгновенно зачехляется в свою метафорическую броню, напяливая маску равнодушного самоуверенного ублюдка.  
  
В бою во время диверсии Стива можно назвать… бесполезным? Он суперсолдат, вашу ж налево в кусты и дальше по дороге! А он почти в упор не может попасть из… что это, кстати? Автомат? И с вашего позволения я закончу ругать Стива в этом фильме, ибо он не делал более ничего, что позволило бы на него злиться, или негативно о нем судить.  
  
Итак, Тони, понимая последствия, все же запускает двигатель, без раздумий, потому что это необходимо. Он также легко доверяется Стиву, из которого еще минуту назад готов был выбить дерьмо. Потому что это в нем с детства: Капитан Америка герой.  
  
Первым и одним из самых важных моментов становится «смерть» Коулсона. Это первый раз, когда Тони сталкивается с обратной стороной медали. Смерть приходит в этот раз, реальнее, чем всегда, и забирает кого-то. Кого-то, кого знал Тони достаточно хорошо и к кому испытывал симпатию. Это последствия. И хотя Тони совершенно не виноват, по сути, в этом, и это последствия не его действий, он видит их и осознает их.  
  
Битва за Нью-Йорк пропитана ощущением могущества героев и весельем. Она вызывает улыбку, на нее приятно смотреть. Взрывы, там, разрушения. Экшончик, гы. Но знаете, чем занимаются Клинт, Наташа и Стив? Они ВЫВОДЯТ ГРАЖДАНСКИХ ИЗ ЗОНЫ ПОРАЖЕНИЯ. Они спасают их, выбирая это первоочередной задачей. ОКЕЙ? Это блин пипец как важно.  
  
Тони впервые работает в команде, и для него это новый волнующий опыт, который ему явно нравится. Он сражается наравне со всеми, даже умудряется совершать героически-безрассудные поступки. Он испытывает чуть ли не мгновенную симпатию к Клинту, и Тор ему, очевидно, очень по душе. Тони доверяет всем в команде, он наслаждается боем с ними и их взаимодействием.  
  
А потом они запускают боеголовку. Это тупейшее решение, которое можно было принять. В любой непонятной ситуации хуярь атомной бомбой по Манхеттену. И ладно, понять испуг властей можно. Но не до запуска же ракеты! Вы же даже толком обстановку не понимаете! А сражение идет в ограниченном пространстве, из которого убрали по возможности людей. И там портал, из которого они лезут, ага. А взрывом вы уничтожите весь Манхеттен, своих единственных защитников, а портал будет стоять на месте.  
  
И приз за лучшее стратегическое решение отходит чувакам из специальной комнаты с голограммами! Ура, товарищи.  
  
Тони жертвует собой без лишних раздумий. Он бросается на ту самую колючую проволоку, осознавая, что делает. Он звонит самому важному человеку в своей жизни, чтобы попрощаться. Потому что собирается умереть. Ради других. Ради кучи людей, ради друзей, ради своей команды, которая успела ему полюбиться.  
  
Этот поступок просто есть. И он благороден абсолютно полностью, он характеризует Тони лучше всех слов, которые о нем можно было сказать.  
  
Самовлюбленный мудак такого не сделает.  
  
Конец при первом моем просмотре мне не понравился. Оставил после себя какое-то тревожное впечатление, а сцену после тиров я не увидела, ибо не знала, что они существуют в природе. Стыд-позор! Шел две тысячи двенадцатый, а я не знала о сценах после титров. Окей, грешна. Но если делать новое лирическое отступление, в этот раз обо мне, то именно в этот год я начала взрослеть, и у меня даже появилось свое мнение, которое я могла отстоять. Поздновато, конечно, но лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно? А еще в этот год я начала выкладывать свои записушки в сеть. Четыре года этим маюсь, когда надоест?..  
  
Сейчас конец мне тоже не нравится, как и конец вторых Мстителей тоже. И я знаю, что модно гнать на Того-Кто-Снял-Хорошие-Фильмы-Но-Не-Всем-Угодил-И-О-Нем-Теперь-Надо-Говорить-Плохо, но у меня в целом не так уж и много претензий к обеим частям Мстителей. Больше вопросов вызывает движение Киновселенной с учетом событий, происходивших в первых Мстителях. И карикатурность первого фильма про кэпа. Так, не говорить про кэпа, не говорить. Но вот концовки у обеих частей весьма… Ой да не нравятся они мне. Все расходятся, прощаются, оставляя чувство нависающей угрозы и печали.  
  
Тони уезжает с Брюсом, намертво вцепившись в нового друга, Тор отбывает в Асгард вместе с Локи, Стив пафосно уезжает на мотоцикле. И Клинт в кошмарных очках. Отберите их у него, молю.  
  
Последний вопрос, который появился у меня в голове, когда я хотела закончить с Мстителями, показался мне достаточно логичным, и я решила его рассмотреть. Почему Тони так легко и просто взял и влился в команду. Полюбил быть в команде?  
  
Во-первых, это его изначальное состояние в этом фильме. Оно полностью положительное. Напомню, у него все было хорошо в жизни, и он был открыт к людям больше, чем когда-либо до этого. Он легко говорит с Брюсом, первым идет на контакт. Во-вторых… я бы назвала это импринтингом. Тем самым, утиным. Кто первый движется, тот и мать. Даже если это не утка, а ученый-извращенец, решивший сломать вам детство. Я имею в виду, что это был его первый опыт в команде, он был расположен ко всем ее членам (даже к Стиву, и мы уже говорили про отношения Тони и Стива и их подноготную), а те в свою очередь были расположены к Тони и неплохо с ним работали. У него к Мстителям первая любовь, если хотите, а она самая сильная.  
  


***

  
  


Yo, listen up heres a story  
  
About a little guy  
  
That lives in a blue world  
  
And all day and all night  
  
And everything he sees is just blue  
  
Like him inside and outside 

  
  
Дабуди, дабудай…  
  
Кхм. Если вы не поняли, к чему тут этот эпиграф, то идите и пересмотрите третьего Железного Человека.  
  
А если серьезно, я считаю, что поставить эту песню в начале, хорошее решение, которое сразу задает тон фильму – и по смыслу, и по настроению. Вроде легкая и заводная, но смысл слов… В общем, это история о маленьком парне, у которого в жизни все пошло по… да сами знаете.  
  
Сцена в тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятом, как я уже говорила, дает нам довольно четкое представление о том, каким был Тони. И нет ничего, о чем бы мы не догадывались. Это было понятно, но этот фильм вообще любит все разжевывать и проговаривать, указывать на очевидное. Он пытается представить собой драматическое произведение, но для меня он выглядит немного странным. Однако я тут не фильм критикую, а Тони Старка анализирую.  
  
Ну и пренеприятнейший же он тип! Мне так мерзко от Тони было только во втором Железном Человеке, на той вечеринке. Знаете, достаточно сравнения нынешнего Тони (я имею в виду версию, сформировавшуюся к моменту Гражданской Войны) и того, что был тогда… И персонажа стоит уважать только за такое развитие, за то, что он не стоит на месте. В отличие от большинства остальных персонажей. Даже Стив, у которого всего на один фильм меньше, не отличается такой динамикой развития. Что говорить об остальных?  
  
Если уж говорить о динамике развития, то нужно разобраться в том, куда и как она двигалась. Я не говорю о положительных-отрицательных сторонах. Развитие, очевидно, положительное. Я говорю о том, как менялся персонаж и его состояние.  
  
Если первые два сольных фильма были движением наверх, становлением персонажа, Мстители – пиком его жизненных сил, энергий и иже с ним, то с третьего сольного фильма начинается спад. Тони падает в пучину боли, страданий, ошибок. Его образ постепенно лишается супергероического венца, пока он сам не снимает его себя, а заодно и со Стива. Я не могу судить окончательная ли это яма или можно опускаться глубже. Или же, в конце концов, сколько можно, снова начнется подъем?  
  
И еще раз повторюсь. Я не говорю, что Тони становится плохим персонажем, скучным, неинтересным, просто негативным. Я не говорю, что сам Тони становится плохим. Но в его жизни спад, черная полоса, огромная и долгая, тогда как раньше, он через черные полосы перепрыгивал по белым.  
  
Насколько я могу судить, на момент третьего фильма Тони еще нет сорока трех лет. Ему еще сорок два, как и в Мстителях. Не то чтобы это имеет значение, просто пытаюсь упорядочить в голове мысли и таймлайн. Кстати, забавный факт, в девяносто девятом Тони было двадцать девять. Парень! Что ты с собой творишь! Ты уже выглядишь как Роберт (не то чтобы он как-то не так выглядит, но согласитесь, точно не на двадцать девять). Мне ужасно грустно от того, что в жизни Тони был такой период, когда он мог жить лишь таким образом.  
  
Второй раз в Киновселенной мы встречаем Инсена. Я бы сказала, что Тони произвел негативное впечатление. И знаете? В пещере он сумел это искупить настолько, что Инсен пожертвовал ради него жизнью.  
  
Майя Хансен ему нравится. Я говорила два раза, но скажу третий: Роберт хороший актер. И все дело в том, как он смотрит. Если сравнить его взгляды на Кристин Эверхарт и на Майю, то сразу видно, кого он хочет тупо трахнуть, а кто ему именно нравится. Но он уходит и от Майи, потому что делает так всегда, и девяносто девятый – не тот год, когда Тони может позволить себе быть счастливым и привязываться к людям.  
  
Вернемся в настоящее. У Тони проблемы – панические атаки, ночные кошмары, из-за которых он не может спать. Его даже мало волнует всеобщее обожание как таковое. Он делает костюмы, запасаясь, как обезумевшая белка, и не спит по семьдесят два часа. Я сомневаюсь, что это единичный случай.  
  
Однако он с таким мастерством притворяется, что даже Пеппер – его любимая девушка, которая с ним живет, не замечает этого, о чем она сама и говорит. То, что Тони все же признается ей в своих проблемах – большой шаг вперед. С тех пор, как она стала его серьезным любовным интересом, он старался скрывать от нее свои слабости, потому что ему надо быть сильным для нее и ради нее. Его вообще очень украшает любовь к Пеппер, действительно облагораживает. Он признается ей, потому что сохранять нормальные отношения для него важнее, чем скрывать свои слабости. Это значительный шаг вперед. Нет-нет, но он научился понимать, к чему приводит молчание.  
  
Тем не менее, несмотря на то, в каком состоянии он находится, он хочет продолжать заниматься своей супергеройской работой. Он пытается вызнать у Роуди про Мандарина. Кстати, сразу обозначу его отношения с Роуди. Они устаканились, стали ровными и доверительными. Потому как Тони, наконец, обрел еще один дружеский противовес в лице Брюса и научился работать в команде. Плюс спокойные два года до Мстителей наверняка оказали положительное влияние на их дружбу. Такими их отношения и будут дальше.  
  
Вообще, у Тони к третьему сольнику почти сформировалась семья. Что вообще такое семья? Это не только кровные родственники, это еще и близкие тебе люди. У Тони нет кровных родственников. Только друзья и любимые. Близкие люди, которым он доверяет и которые для него очень важны. Это Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи. Ну и, конечно, Джарвис. Мстители пока не стали членами его семьи, хотя занимают важную нишу в его жизни.  
  
Наверняка вы сидите и думаете – хэй, женщина, ты написала столько, но почти ничего не сказала о Джарвисе. Джарвис, очевидно, назван в честь дворецкого Эдвина Джарвиса, который явно сыграл некоторую роль в воспитании Тони и становлении его как человека, иначе он вряд ли назвал бы искусственный интеллект в честь него, верно? Но я посмотрела только первые две серии Агента Картер и не могу судить о персонаже, а более у меня нет материала для подтверждения мыслей. Потому и не говорю.  
  
Джарвис – ИИ – был очень важен для Тони. Это друг, помощник, защитник в каком-то смысле. Тот, кто никогда не предаст. Тот, перед кем вообще не надо никогда скрываться. Для Тони он человечен, более чем иные люди. Тони привязан к нему чуть ли не сильнее, чем к той же Пеппер.  
  
Так вот. У Тони есть семья, и членам этой семьи угрожает опасность. Это главный мотив его поведения на этот момент. И отсюда мы начинаем маленький разговор о его отношениях с Хэппи.  
  
Хэппи его старый друг, телохранитель, человек, отвечающий за его безопасность (а еще режиссер первых двух фильмов ЖЧ). Дотошный и серьезно относящий к своей работе. С годами это не меняется. Однако его явно сдерживало то, что он работает на Тони, хотя из их разговора можно понять, что между ними всегда была дружба. Теперь же, когда Хэппи больше не охраняет Тони, он вполне может спокойно себя чувствовать. Это для него важно, так как он говорит об этом два раза.  
  
Хэппи печется о самом Тони и о Пеппер как его девушке. Ему нравится его новая работа и он, в отличие от Тони, кстати, наслаждается жизнью. Единственное, что не так – они с Тони отдалились. Хэппи это явно волнует.  
  


_\- Я скучаю.  
\- Я тоже скучаю. По тому, каким ты был. Теперь у тебя супердрузья._

  
  
Тони мгновенно сворачивает этот разговор, потому что ему и неловко. И это правда, у Тони теперь есть и другие друзья. Но дело тут не в этом. Хэппи говорит «по тому, каким ты был». И стоп. Разве мы не утвердились во мнении, что Тони в период своей молодости был мудаком? Йеп. Правы ли мы? Пожалуй, только отчасти.  
  
Роуди, Пеппер и Хэппи были с Тони на протяжении этого периода его жизни. И не уходили, хотя явно было бы проще свалить к черту от такого человека. Значит, им что-то давало общение с Тони, дружба с ним. И нет, это точно не деньги, хоть Пеппер и Хэппи работали на него. Они оба вполне могли бы найти иного работодателя. И, возможно, они не делали этого потому, что Тони вообще-то неплохой человек и друг, рассеянный, довольно неловкий, частенько эгоистичный. Но он умеет дружить. А дружба, как и любовь – свойства хорошей натуры.  
  
Итак, Хэппи попадает в больницу. И Тони сидит у него в палате, довольно долгое время, как мы можем догадаться. Тони знает, какой сериал любит Хэппи и как часто его смотрит, хотя тот уже даже не работает на него. Но Тони знает и помнит, Тони велит всем носить бейджи, потому что знает о сдвиге Хэппи, Тони выставляет своих людей для охраны Хэппи.  
  
Тони… в ярости.  
  
На самом деле, не так уж и часто он бывает в таком состоянии. Мне кажется, он из того типа людей, которые, даже злясь, стараются сохранить над собой контроль и, по возможности, холодную голову. Один раз в первом фильме – рванул спасать людей от террористов. Вторым, наверное, назову вечеринку во втором фильме, когда его разозлил Роуди. В Мстителях он не впадает, по сути, в это состояние, но что-то близкое проскальзывает в разговоре со Стивом, после «смерти» Коулсона. Но это скорее бессильная злость на себя.  
  
И вот третий момент. Он настолько в ярости, что говорит совершенно прямо, без каких-либо насмешек или уверток, что в его речи постоянно. Он настолько в ярости, что позволяет себе это показать – вырывает телефон и разбивает его на глазах огромной кучи журналистов.  
  
Он впадает в ярость настолько, что совершает самую глупую глупость (хотя это, конечно, условность, я сомневаюсь, что сложно узнать, где живет Тони Старк), уж простите мне тавтологию. Дело в поводе. А повод – вред семье. Запомните этот момент, он нам понадобится.  
  
Для Тони приоритетно обеспечить безопасность для Пеппер, что он и демонстрирует, надевая на нее костюм. Это изумительно правильный момент, правильный поступок. Он спасает свою любимую девушку, самое важное, что у него есть. Позже он звонит ей и извиняется. За то, что подверг её жизнь опасности. И за зайца, который ей не понравился. Он пытается шутить, чтобы она приободрилась.  
  
Тони встречает мальчика Харли и очень даже с ним ладит, хотя их взаимодействие можно описать как забавное, но жутко неловкое. И когда у Тони случается очередная паническая атака из-за слов Харли, его реакция «мне нужен мой костюм».  
  
Я всегда задавалась вопросом, почему в третьем фильме неожиданно появляются панические атаки. В плане, почему только в третьем ЖЧ? В других фильмах вполне хватало предпосылок для того, чтобы твои психические крепления сорвало к чертям. Но этого не было. И я сидела с видом диванного критика, поджимала губы и щурила глаза насмешливо: «ха-ха, посмотрите, они пытаются добавить психологизма таким дурацким образом». Бедная глупая я.  
  
Одним из моих ранних предположений касательно этой ситуации было то, что психика имеет свои пределы, и события первых двух фильмов просто не заполнили их до конца. А сейчас это перелилось через край. Это до сих пор кажется мне вполне логичным, человек может терпеть многое, но это, увы, не бесконечно, и рано или поздно у нас срывает тормоза. К тому же, очень глупо говорить, что события первых двух фильмов Тони не затронули вообще. Затронули. Я бы даже сказала, что очень.  
  
И это проявляется в его нужде в костюмах. Я уже говорила, что это его способ защищаться от мира, не быть слабым. Становясь сильнее физически, Тони чувствует себя лучше психологически. Он знает, что может дать волшебный пендель тому, кто к нему сунется, сможет защитить себя и то, что ему дорого. Костюм выполнил, так сказать, роль психологической разгрузки, гася инерцию от ужасных происшествий, которые имели место быть. Но оставим метафоры.  
  
Проблема в том, что против пришельцев, против огромной армии с другой планеты, против портала – гигантской дыры в небе, которую сложно просто осознать – его костюмы бессильны. Он сам бессилен, а это для него смерти подобно, это его пугает до дрожи. Быть слабым, быть неспособным что-то исправить и изменить. Он боится быть недостаточно сильным для своей семьи. И Тони делает кучу костюмов, отдавая предпочтение не столько качеству, сколько количеству, потому что даже со всем его гением, он понимает, что едва ли создаст хоть один достаточно мощный костюм, чтобы противостоять такой угрозе.  
  
Плюс последствия, сам факт смерти и чужой гибели уже не так абстрактен для него, как был раньше. Тони знает, что все это уже не хиханьки-хаханьки с пони и девочками в сексуальных костюмах «а-ля Железный Человек». И вот из этой совокупности проистекают его панические атаки. Тони напуган до смерти. Но продолжает быть тем, кем когда-то назвался. Он не отступает, не прячется. Он и не может: пострадали близкие ему люди.  
  
Во всем фильме стоит поговорить еще о нескольких моментах.  
  
Первый – сцена спасения людей, выпавших из самолета. Каждый раз, когда я её смотрю, у меня появляется настроение «хочется жить» (я не склонна к депрессии, в принципе, но именно это я чувствую, когда смотрю эту сцену). Она такая… яркая, сильная и добрая. Все спасены, все помогали друг другу, «команда мечты». И хотя Тони нет непосредственно в костюме, я не сомневаюсь, что не будь у него возможности отправить автономный костюм, он бы полетел сам и проделал бы все то же самое.  
  
Супергеройская, мать её, работенка.  
  
Второй момент всплыл неожиданно. Я изначально про него забыла, но все же задумалась, и вот он тут. В дороге Тони накрывает очередная паническая атака во время разговора с Харли, когда выясняется, что у него нет доступа к костюму в ближайшее время. Это только подтверждает теорию о его зависимости от костюмов и поиске в них безопасности. Если раньше они были для него игрушками – любимыми, необходимыми, но игрушками для избалованного ребенка, то теперь это действительно костыль для инвалида.  
  
Волшебное воздействие оказываются слова Харли:  
  


_— Ты ведь механик. Ты сам сказал. А почему бы тебе не смастерить что-нибудь?  
_

  
Тони успокаивается, берет себя в руки. Почему? Мы уже выяснили, что причина – страх. Страх не суметь, страх быть слабым. Но со всеми этими костюмами Тони забыл главное – он гений. С гениями такое случается.  
  
И раз он гений, то мозги его главное оружие. Всегда были и всегда будут. Он осознает, что может быть сильным и без костюма. Что может бороться. И может победить. И хотя едва ли этот страх отступил полностью, он перебарывает себя и лезет к Мандарину в логово без брони.  
  
Третье – разговор с Майей. Смешно представить, но Тони Старк повзрослел настолько, что говорит о спасении души, не своей, а чужой. Но этот маленький эпизод мне кажется очень показательным в плане его отношения к Майе. Нельзя сказать, что он любил её. Думаю, нет. Но он питал к ней сильную симпатию, достаточную, чтобы помнить её спустя тринадцать лет. И не просто помнить, а помнить о том, каким она была человеком. Значит, кроме секса они смогли поговорить. Тони смог увидеть её душу. Минус к характеристике равнодушного эгоиста.  
  
И, наконец, четвертое. Тони и падение Пеппер. Он обещает её поймать, и в этот момент для него в ней заключен весь мир. Если я еще раз скажу, что Роберт хороший актер, меня точно кто-нибудь пнет. Но это блин видно в его глазах. Она падает. И Тони теряет целый мир. Он теряет не просто Пеппер – любимую девушку. Он теряет все то, что она для него представляла. Он теряет члена семьи, друга, любимую, поддержку. Он теряет все. В один момент. Из-за своей ошибки. Из-за того, что не смог. Не был достаточно силен. Допустил подобное. Понимаете? Все то, чего он боялся, свершилось в один момент. Смерть улыбнулась ему самой жуткой из своих улыбок.  
  
Это последствия. Это не абстрактный довольно далекий от него Коулсон, чьей смерти лично Тони не видел и не был виноват в ней. Это Пеппер, он сам не может спасти её, он сам подверг её такой опасности.  
  
Ему больно. Ему ужасно больно, потому что он осознает потерю. И он очень-очень зол. И он просто с тупой злостью, меняя костюмы, начинает бить Киллиана, который является центром его боли. Виновником этой катастрофы. Его мышление явно далеко от стратегического. Хотя дальше он все же берет себя в руки, прилично отхватив.  
  


_— Ты прав, я её не заслуживал. Но чтоб ты знал. Она уже была совершенной._

  
  
Эта фраза всегда производила на меня впечатление. В ней весь Тони – влюбленный в Пеппер, отчаянный, несчастный… прекрасно осознающий, кто он таков и каковы его недостатки. И когда она оказывается жива, к нему возвращается его мир. Но чувство потери, которое он испытал вновь, хоть и пытался всю жизнь от него бегать, факт близости последствий, сильно повлияли на него.  
  
Тони устало шутит и устало смотрит на Пеппер. Все его психические силы на исходе. Да и физические тоже.  
  
И он делает для Пеппер самую важную вещь – уничтожает свои костюмы, отказывается от брони, выбрасывает свои костыли. Для нее это было важно – чтобы он стал вновь просто Тони, которого она полюбила, а не Железным Человеком, кем-то от нее совершенно далеким.  
  
В этом фильме Тони словно поднимается на новый уровень – становится серьезнее и мудрее. Его внутренний грустный недолюбленный отцом ребенок наконец становится старше. Он говорит, что костюм никогда не был его фасадом, но был коконом. Возможно. Но, так или иначе, он всегда был его частью, которая защищала и прятала его – тело и душу.  
  
В конце есть сцена после титров, где все события фильма оказываются рассказом Брюсу. Это забавно и мило, и очень ярко говорит об их формирующихся доверительных отношениях.  
  
  


***

  
Я знаю, что огромное количество людей не любит вторых Мстителей. Но, во-первых, о вкусах не спорят, а, во-вторых, я не из числа этих людей. То есть да, мне нравится этот фильм, я даже люблю его. Потому что он мне делает иррационально хорошо, несмотря на кучу вещей, которые мне в нем не нравятся.  
  
Как и первый фильм, Эра Альтрона не отличается ярким раскрытием всех персонажей, да хоть какой-нибудь глубиной в принципе. Да и там, где фильм пытается, делает он это, прямо скажем, так себе. Я не буду говорить о попытке придать глубины Наташе за счет её влюбленности в Брюса и их убийственного диалога на ферме Бартонов. Я не буду говорить о Клинте, которого, конечно, показали ярче, выделив, но господибоже, почему именно так? Остальные… ну о них и говорить нечего, они просто есть.  
  
Однако я тут, чтобы говорить о Тони. Этим и займусь.  
  
Давайте разберемся, что происходит в Киновселенной? Прошло два года с событий третьего Железного Человека. В последний раз мы видели Тони, когда он взорвал свои костюмы, вылечил себя и Пеппер и немного разобрался сам с собой и своими страхами. Мстители же сразу бросают нас в заварушку, где Тони вновь на коне. Как по мне, основная проблема этого фильма в том, что где надо он ничего не объясняет, а где не надо – болтает не в меру. За все время нам никто не захотел рассказать, что случилось, почему все тусуются вместе, а Тони вновь напялил броню, хотя, взорвав её, дал обещание своей любимой прекратить. Маленькое объяснение нам дает Гражданская Война, но и то совсем крохотное.  
  
До Мстителей выходил Зимний Солдат, и именно его события – основа фигни, творящейся в Эре. Возможно, я что-то упустила (специальный комикс, как к гражданке?), не знаю, если упустила, то поправьте меня, ибо у нас тут огромная дыра в сюжете. Она просто засасывает мой мозг. Но если серьезно, то достаточно легко сложить следующую картину.  
  
После событий Зимнего Солдата, а именно распада ЩИТа и обнаружения Гидры (а также Баки, не забываем про Баки, как можно забыть про Баки, Баки важен, важнее всего в этой гребаной Вселенной, очевидно), Стив и Наташа вновь собирают команду. Не знаю, уж кто и кого звал, но они точно обратились к Тони за помощью, да и он не дурак, небось, такие события не упустил. И он оказывает им помощь, да так, что его Башня становится Башней Мстителей, а сам влезает в костюм. И это самое важное. Тони с самого начала мог выделить им ту базу, помогать в качестве Тони Старка, а не Железного Человека. Но он делает то, что делает, потому что все они важны для него, потому что они команда, и он не может просто так взять и выпасть из нее. Ему важно быть в команде, быть её частью. Даже не столько в команде, сколько в компании, а для Тони это одно и то же.  
  
Он поддерживал связь с Брюсом, а после сбора Мстителей, она полностью укрепилась, сформировавшись в то, что нынче принято звать сайнс-бро. Они с Тони мыслят на одной волне, поддерживают друг друга, явно симпатизируют. За год, который проходит с того, как команда собралась и поселилась у Тони, он сходится достаточно близко со всеми. Они начинают входить в его список приоритетов, в список людей, за которых нужно переживать и о которых нужно заботиться. Частично на это, конечно, влияет то, что они живут в его доме. Это дает сильный толчок к сближению.  
  
К началу фильма они сильная и отлично сработавшаяся команда. Об этом говорит и то, как они сражаются, и то, что о них думают окружающие. Например, один из солдат Штрукера, на его вопрос о том, смогут ли они справиться, отвечает: «Так ведь это же Мстители». Яснее ясного.  
  
Что же касается костюма, то даже тот впечатляющий монолог в конце третьего ЖЧ, не может избавить Тони до конца от страхов. Он, конечно, теперь свободнее и не зависим от костюма, потому что часть его телесной слабости ушла, но страх просто оказался загнан очень далеко в глубину сознания. И Эра нам очень ясно и четко это говорит.  
  
Еще один интересный момент – Железный Легион. Очевидно, что Тони наращивал мощь, потому что это то, чем он занимается для защиты. И его Легион выполняет очень важную задачу – ЗАЩИЩАЕТ, МАТЬ ИХ, ГРАЖДАНСКИХ. Тони не наплевать на них и никогда не было, это еще один аргумент к комментарию, написанному намного выше. Тони подумал об этом и предпринял меры. Он «перерезает колючую проволоку».  
  
Итак, страхи Тони Старка. Ванда насылает видения, которые пробуждают тайные давние страхи, возможно, самые серьезные, которые затрагивают психику. И такой страх для Тони – мертвые Мстители, захваченная Земля. Тони до сих пор боится того же, чего и всегда. Быть причиной чужой гибели. Быть причиной гибели своих друзей, своей семьи. Быть недостаточно сильным, чтобы спасти их. И чтобы спасти Землю.  
  
И важно то, кто именно говорит Тони о его слабости. Это говорит Стив. Для Тони он ключевая авторитетная фигура, как было с детства. Именно Стив может осуждать, именно Стив имеет на это право в глазах Тони. И Стив – предводитель Мстителей, что, в общем-то, факт. Своего рода глава семьи, её важный член. И для Тони услышать подтверждение своих страхов от него – ужасно вдвойне.  
  
И именно это – его мотивация для создания Альтрона. Не его эго, не его эгоизм, не глупая безрассудность. Он просто, блядь, пытался всех защитить. Защитить своих друзей, свою семью, и уже потом человечество. Что важно – он хочет защитить мир от вторжений из космоса, потому что именно с ним он не может бороться, именно против него бессилен. И ему нужен лучший защитник для его бедной планеты, на которой живет его бедная семья. А угрозы от людей его не волнуют, с ними он может справиться.  
  
Давайте… А хотя, нет не давайте. Тони принес им выпить, ладно? Напитки. Тони о них заботится, по-своему ухаживает. И то коронное «он босс, а я за все плачу, заставляю все работать и хорошо выгляжу» в очередной раз доказывает, как именно Тони о них заботится по большей степени. Так, как умеет, как научился у Говарда.  
  


_— Хочешь создать искусственный интеллект без ведома команды?_

  
  
Собственно, многие ставят Тони в вину именно этот факт. Как он мог и все такое. Как он мог я уже объяснила. А вот теперь о команде, вернее об их взаимодействии. Я действительно верю в них и вижу в них команду, которая хорошо ладит между собой, не всегда, но все-таки. Они вместе принимают решения, они обсуждают свои действия и проблемы. Они проводят время как команда не только во время заданий, но и просто так, что делает их уже семьей. И только если это действительно так, то вопрос Брюса логичен. И я все же думаю, что это так.  
  
Они блин после боя шаурму жрали в полном молчании. Уже тогда все было предельно ясно.  
  
Мне кажется, уже сейчас у Тони и Пеппер наметился раскол. Когда он говорит, что «мисс Поттс нынче магнат», у него довольно мрачный взгляд. И это логично. Тони обещал ей, но не сдержал своего обещания. Потому что в его шкале приоритетов она сдвинулась с главенствующего места, разделив его с Мстителями.  
  
Сцена после побега Альтрона начинается с Тони. Он стоит и смотрит на обломки робота, и его взгляд – абсолютно пустой и застывший. Его создание (а к ним, если вы помните, он питает особую слабость) восстало против него и его команды, уничтожило Джарвиса и оказалось монстром. Это очень сильный удар для него. И команда его осуждает.  
  
Тони понимает справедливость их осуждений, но сидеть в углу и раскаиваться – не его модель поведения. Он агрессивно защищается, потому все равно считает, что поступил верно. Потому что он все еще хочет их защищать. И это не изменится.  
  
Теперь о претензиях Ванды и Пьетро. Мне жаль их, действительно невероятно жаль. Случившееся с ними – ужасная катастрофа. Но вот в чем проблема, Тони виноват в ней настолько же, насколько рождение виновато в смерти. Технически, конечно, вина есть. Он сделал то оружие. Придумал его. И продал кому-то. Но почему вы вините его? Не он стрелял, а другие люди. Не он желал вам зла, а другие люди. Тони готов ради мира своей жизнью пожертвовать, и винить его в случившемся – глупо и бессмысленно. Но их мотивация – старый детский страх. И потому приемлема, хоть и неверна.  
  
Теперь немного о Стиве. В сцене, где Мстители роются в архивах, есть забавный момент. На любые слова Тони он реагирует так, будто это Тони виноват во всех смертных грехах. Тони знал нехорошего человека – Тони плохой человек, вот как примерно ведет себя Стив. И хотя раздражающие в Капитане Америка факторы в этом фильме сведены к минимуму, они все же есть. И это – один из них. «Стошнило бы, да конструкция не позволяет».  
  
И о «фонде ликвидации последствий». Тони знает, что у их действий есть последствия. Уже знает. И тратит свои деньги на то, чтобы их ликвидировать, уменьшить. Он больше всех в этом сраном фильме заботится о людях и о мире. Он пытается. Как может. И у него даже немного получается. Недостаточно, и это повод, чтобы быть виноватым. Чтобы чувствовать себя таковым.  
  
В разговоре с Хилл он говорит «мы». Он говорит за всех, так как остальные просто разбиты. И он не говорит «я». Он говорит «мы не видим», «нам досталось». А после подходит к Клинту и спрашивает «тебя подменить?» Это, блин, забота. Тони вообще имеет к нему неочевидную милую склонность. Шутит с ним и о нем, подносит напиток, пока его штопают. И Клинт отвечает ему взаимностью.  
  
И когда Клинт приводит их всех домой, Тони смущенно шутит про «спецагентессу» и «спецагентят». А после говорит с претензией, что они бы позвонили, но не знали об их существовании. Потому что это неприятно, когда близкие тебе люди что-то от тебя скрывают.  
  


_— Со мной мало кто откровенничает. Надеялся, что Тор станет исключением.  
— Дай ему время, мы не знаем, что Максимофф ему показала._

  
  
Угадайте, что делает Тони? Он проявляет дружескую поддержку. Он говорит Стиву, что не стоит делать преждевременных выводов, что все, возможно, лучше, чем есть. Вообще, в этом фильме Тони говорит и делает много хороших, милых и правильных вещей по отношению к другим Мстителям. Но это, конечно, в глазах большинства перекрывается его «чудовищным поступком» - созданием Альтрона.  
  
Но дальше Стив и Тони привычно начинают ругаться. Стив кидает претензии Тони, Тони обвиняет Стива. Это грустно, ведь именно Стив – одна из ключевых фигур в жизни. Тот, на кого он смотрел, когда рос. Тот, кого считает своим лидером и главой своей семьи. И именно с ним у Тони самые натянутые отношения, потому что Стив из тех людей, у которых одна единственная правда и один единственный путь, а другие они не то что не видят – не хотят видеть.  
  
Фьюри Тони выкладывает то, что его волновало и грызло. Объясняет свой мотив простыми словами – вполне доступно. Он не смог сказать это команде по той же самой причине, по которой молчал во втором Железном Человеке. Ему сложно демонстрировать свои слабости важным людям, которых он любит. Фьюри же он иррационально доверяет, в нем его призрачная связь с отцом. Да и для Фьюри Тони – сын Говарда, о котором стоит позаботиться. Поэтому ему он и может рассказать о своих слабостях и страхах.  
  


_— На твоём счету много изобретений, Тони. Но война — не твоих рук дело._

  
  
Говорит Фьюри, и эти бы слова да близнецам бы в уши… Впрочем, они не доходят и до Тони, едва дошли бы и до них. Тони все еще боится быть причиной гибели своих друзей, и именно поэтому он упрямо делает еще одну попытку. Он готов пожертвовать Джарвисом. Настолько он серьезен.  
  
Битва в Заковии знаменуется командной работой. По сути, это даже не битва, Мстители занимаются масштабной, мать её, эвакуацией. Они СПАСАЮТ ГРАЖДАНСКИХ. Снова. Это для них в приоритете. Они готовы УМЕРЕТЬ С НИМИ. Простите за капс, я просто не могу.  
  
Я бы и рада дать какие-то еще комментарии к фильму, к поведению Тони в нем, но, пожалуй, все уже сказала. Тони ярко и четко столкнулся с последствиями, и это стало очередным толчком, чтобы упасть со своего пьедестала, снять с себя титул супергероя. Он вновь пытается уйти, дав Мстителям все, что мог. Базу, материальное обеспечение, технологии. Он самоустраняется из их жизни. Потому что виноват перед ними, потому что виноват перед Пеппер. Потому что хочет жить нормальной жизнью. Без страха и боли потерь.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


_Демоны бегут, когда хороший человек идет на войну._

  
  
  
Итак, наконец-то мы добрались до Гражданской Войны, ведь ради этого мы все здесь и собрались. Много было сказано о том, как формировалась личность Тони, как он развивался, от чего шел и к чему. Мы разложили его отношения с другими персонажами по полочкам, достаточно для того, чтобы делать выводы о его мотивах и поведении в Гражданке.  
  
На момент фильма ему еще сорок пять, меньше месяца до сорока шести, и это уже далеко от «середины земного пути», если позволите. И вот, несмотря на прошедшие с первого Железного Человека восемь лет, Тони снова почти на том же самом месте, где и был – эмоционально, хоть и сильно изменился.  
  
Тони лишился одного из своих друзей – Брюса. Тот сбежал, не столько от команды, сколько от себя самого, и это значит, что все, что делал для него Тони, было напрасно. Брюс был близок ему, Тони мог рассказать ему многое из того, что его грызло, но теперь Брюса рядом с ним нет.  
  
И рядом с ним нет Пеппер, которая ушла от него. И это «не мы решили взять перерыв», это Пеппер ушла от него. Мне хочется её осуждать за то, что пройдя с ним такой длинный путь, она отказалась от него в этот момент. Но у неё тоже есть пределы, и нарушенное обещание Тони, Альтрон, Мстители… это стало для неё слишком. Так или иначе, а Тони лишился еще одной точки опоры, опасно накренившись.  
  
Еще один момент – это психическая травма, связанная с родителями, о которой я вам твердила всю статью. Потому что это очень важный фактор в жизни Тони. Очевидно, что его никогда не отпускала эта боль, даже когда в фильмах об этом не было речи. Потому МОРГ («боги, какой неудачный акроним») – такая штука, которую не сделаешь на коленке за полгода. Он долго шел к этому. К тому, чтобы наконец залечить свою рану. Но у него не получается. Все равно не получается.  
  
Большую роль в жизни Тони играет семья. Его семья почти полностью распалась. Хэппи, я думаю, вместе с Пеппер – охраняет, работает главой службы безопасности, безмерно далек от него. Роуди все там же, где и был – сначала военный, потом кто-то еще. Стив «ты важен для меня, Тони, но я люблю осуждать каждый твой поступок, делая тебе больно» Роджерс, которого теперь я буду осуждать, занят руководством командой, попытками найти Баки. Ему явно не очень до Тони (вообще до кого бы то ни было, а потом переживает, что с ним никто секретами не делится, ага). Брюса и Пеппер нет рядом с ним. Есть, конечно, Наташа, но у них не тот тип отношений, чтобы демонстрировать друг другу близкую симпатию, которая между ними все же есть, потому что мыслят они довольно схоже и да и дружат одинаково. Клинт со своей семьей, Вижн, Ванда и Сэм – далеки от него, плюс Ванда скорее всего его недолюбливает. Нам так и не сказали, дошло ли до нее, что Тони в трагедии её семьи не слишком виноват был. Возможно, она винит его за Альтрона. Симпатии у нее к нему нет, а он сам наверняка считает это само собой разумеющимся и пытается быть с ней вежливым и заботиться на расстоянии как о еще одном члене команды. О том, что он делает для Ванды, мы еще поговорим. Тор свалил, и о нем вообще речи даже нет.  
  
Итак, Тони бесконечно одинок, как это было в первом фильме, даже, пожалуй, хуже. Рядом с ним нет Пеппер, а сам он не может забыться в пьяном угаре и бессмысленном веселье. Он наоборот пытается что-то исправить, искупить свои грехи самыми разными способами. Основной – это, конечно, деньги, но это все, что Тони может дать. Наверняка он заботится о команде не только материально их обеспечивая, но и разгребая все то дерьмо, что они творят на миссиях. Думаете, Лагос был таким особенным? В жизни не поверю.  
  
Тони смертельно устал, даже постарел – так он выглядит. Будто его придавливает огромная каменная глыба, а он пытается её держать и не жаловаться.  
  
Мы обозначили базовое состояние Тони в Гражданке, а теперь давайте отвлечемся и поговорим о конфликте. Хотя, о нем и говорить-то нечего – он бессмысленный. Высосан из пальца настолько, насколько вообще возможно, и я уже капсом выше упоминала, почему. Мстители заботились о, мать их, гражданских, каждый долбанный раз, эвакуируя их по мере сил. Защищая их. Ликвидируя последствия.  
  


_— Люди напуганы, капитан_

  
  
Да пусть пойдут и подотрутся своими страхами! Мстители разрушили Нью-Йорк! Изви-нахуй-ните, вообще-то, это были читаури, а Мстители сражались, как могли, заперли их в определенном квадрате, эвакуировали людей и спасли мир. Что сделало правительство? ЗАПУЛИЛО В МАНХЕТТЕН ЯДЕРНОЙ БОМБОЙ! Горит, простите.  
  
Вашингтон пострадал. Эй, кэп, зачем ты разрушил эти хэлликериеры? Надо было оставить, пусть бы половину населения планеты прорядили, авось в Вашингтоне все окей было бы!  
  
Единственные более и менее адекватные претензии – это Лагос и Заковия. А теперь серьезно сравним Тони и Ванду. Вам в голову не приходило? А мне, вот, пришло. Итак. Ванда спасает Стива (ну и людей заодно на улице) от взрыва. Получается не очень удачно, но она пыталась спасти жизни, пыталась сделать так, чтобы все было в порядке. Но в итоге страдает много людей. Вот вы, смотревшие фильм, посчитали Ванду виноватой? Конкретно я – нет. Многие мои знакомые тоже. А что у нас делал Тони в Эре? Сдается мне, то же самое. Пытался спасти команду (ну и людей на планете заодно) от опасности. Получилось не очень удачно, но ведь он пытался сделать так, чтобы все было в порядке! Так почему Тони – козел и монстр, а Ванда – жертва?  
  
Но претензии обоснованы, потому что в этом все же есть непосредственная вина Мстителей. Вернее, в случившемся в Заковии виноват Тони, и Тони готов с вами сотрудничать, почему вы пристаете ко всей команде? Это нелогично, по меньшей мере. А в Лагосе все равно случился бы большой ка-бум, с Вандой или без неё. А если не в Лагосе, то еще хрен знает, где. Биологическое оружие, которое украли, вообще-то опасная штука.  
  
Так что конфликт, простите, идиотский. Мне это было ясно еще до выхода фильма, и я бы на месте Мстителей психанула и свалила жить отшельниками на Тибет, а мир пусть справляется, как хочет, раз уж такая помощь их не устраивает. Типичная женщина, ну. Но конфликт все равно раздражает своей притянутостью за все части тела.  
  
Я была за тимайронмен, потому что мне нравится Тони, я люблю его. Больше, чем любила Стива. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что хоть какой-нибудь адекватный человек был за ту или иную команду, потому что его правда правдивее. Не смешите мои валенки, у меня их нет.  
  
Но у нас тут, слава Богу, не один конфликт. И чтобы вы потом не ходили и не говорили, мол, фея, ты не понимаешь мотивы кэпа! Я понимаю его мотивы, они такие логичные, что ей-богу, проще некуда. Если уж говорить о Стиве, то я могу накатать по нему точно такую же статью. Иное дело, что я его действия не принимаю. Они либо кошмарно тупые и однобокие, либо отвратительно жестокие и эгоистичные. И уже если вам интересно, я в каком-то смысле знаю, что такое пойти против всех ради одного друга. Я понимаю. Но принимать это? Нет уж. Поэтому если у вас появятся претензии по поводу моего негатива к нему то, что же. Я о них предупредила и буду пытаться обосновывать.  
  
Теперь о моем отношении к Баки. Я люблю Баки, он моя сладкая румынская слива, и все такое. Но я буду говорить о Тони и том, какую роль Баки сыграл в его жизни. А это значит, что я не буду, задирая руки к небу, вопить: о как же этого ангелочка можно осуждать?  
  
Раз уж мы со всем разобрались, то перейдем к самому фильму.  
  
Главный мотив Тони для подписания этого бредового соглашения – искупление. Он таким образом пытается наложить на себя епитимью, наказать себя за всю свою свободу, которую использовал так, что лучше бы у него были связаны руки. Момент, когда мать говорит Тони о своем сыне, показался мне весьма очевидным, он прямо-таки прямым текстом говорит о мотивах Тони. А второй мотив – страх. На этот раз Тони боится себя самого. Ему нужно быть под контролем, чтобы не случилось еще какой-нибудь херни по его вине. Вот почему Тони хочет подписания этого договора. Эгоистично, согласна. Но это скорее здоровый эгоизм, чем нет. Понятый. Ко всему этому, Тони прекрасно осознает последствия их отказа, о чем и говорит Стиву прямым текстом. А меньше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы Мстители как-то пострадали.  
  
Тони – человек, который плевал на авторитеты. Он демонстрировал это всегда, он показывает это и сейчас. Он по своей природе, чего бы ни желала его измученная душа, не хочет быть на коротком поводке. Он собирается выбить для них послабления, ограничить контроль, потому что никому из них это не понравится. Даже ему самому, потому что для него есть вещи, более важные, чем законы и государство. И семья – одна из этих вещей. Что он позже и продемонстрирует.  
  
Мотив Стива заложен в Зимнем Солдате. Возможно, даже раньше, когда его доверие к Фьюри было подорвано в Мстителях оружием, которое Стив нашел. Он не доверяет высшей власти, потому что знает, что их могут использовать неверно или не использовать тогда, когда надо. Но Стив так уперся, что не видит иных выходов, иных решений, о которых и говорят Тони с Наташей. Он словно ребенок, которого ведут родители к врачу. Он знает, что будет больно, но не понимает, зачем и почему, не понимает, что потом будет лучше. И, топоча ногами, сбегает из больницы.  
  
Когда Росс сравнивает Тора и Халка с бомбами, нам показывают Тони, и его взгляд – весьма выразителен. Его явно злят эти слова. Потому что и Тор, И Брюс, внутри которого сидит Халк, - не бомбы, а его друзья.  
  
А после, во время обсуждения соглашения, Тони щетинится на Стива, потому что тот опять начинает его осуждать, как всегда не зная мотивов. Тони же пытается шутить, переводить тему, разводить свою привычную театральщину, но банально не может. Он обессилен.  
  
Следующее его появление, когда Стива и Баки привозят в Германию под конвоем. И знаете, что делает Тони? Тони разгребает последствия. Он тот, кто выходит и говорит с миром за всех Мстителей. За кэпа, который думает задницей. И да, он выбил для Сэма и Стива послабление. Делает кучу разных вещей для Мстителей, которые те принимают как данность.  
  
Сцена разговора Стива и Тони – замечательная. Они в кои-то веки говорят как взрослые люди, впрочем, в конце вновь скатываясь в привычную склоку. Но Тони искренен, он открыт перед Стивом, смотрит внимательно и говорит честно. Для него важно сохранить Мстителей целыми и невредимыми.  
  
Их конфликт разгорается из-за Ванды. И теперь поговорим о том, что Тони для нее делает.  
  
«Тони запер её в четырех стенах, не уважает её, считает вещью, ко-ко-ко!1!»  
  
Кхм, нет. Тони бы никогда не отнесся так к члену команды даже раньше, не то что сейчас. Он пытается объяснить Стиву, но тот даже не хочет его слушать, что-то для себя мгновенно решив. Но слов, сказанных Тони, вполне хватает, чтобы составить некую картину происходящего.  
  
У Ванды нет гражданства, и ей его не выдают. Я искреннее сомневаюсь, что Ванда пошла в паспортный стол за документами. Нет. Об этом наверняка пытался позаботиться Тони и, судя по всему, потерпел поражение. Он цитирует Росса, говоря об оружии массового поражения, не сам это придумывает. Потому что он явно столкнулся с негативным отношением к Ванде, когда пытался выбить ей документы. И это его злит, потому что он блин орет на Стива из-за этого! Потому что Стив не понимает и не хочет понять, а Тони уже заколебался все это разгребать! А он явно ограждал Ванду от всего этого дерьма, связанного с властями и законами. Потому что если бы он этого не делал, то за Вандой давно бы уже явились.  
  
Он запирает её с Вижном. Я уже говорила, что Тони разбирается в людях? Говорила. И он прекрасно понимает, кто такая Ванда. А теперь я объясняю, что могло бы случиться. Ванда – персона нон-грата по всему миру, её все ненавидят, знают, как она выглядит. То есть, любой человек на улице может её или оскорбить или попытаться причинить вред. Одно дело, что Ванда может постоять за себя. Другое дело, что и её сила, и её психика – не слишком стабильны. Плюс она не избавилась от своего подросткового максимализма. Итак, она выходит, её осыпают оскорблениями и, возможно, пытаются причинить вред физически. Вероятность того, что или при самообороне, или просто сорвавшись из-за несправедливого негатива в её сторону, она причинит вред окружающим людям – почти сто процентов. И если Тони сейчас хоть как-то держит ситуацию под контролем, гасит часть общественного негатива, удерживает власти от мгновенного активного вмешательства, то после этого он будет бессилен. И не сможет защитить ни Ванду, ни всю остальную команду. И случится катастрофа. Тони просто не может рисковать.  
  
Как по мне, так просчитать вероятность такого развития событий – довольно просто. Если хорошенько об этом задуматься. Но Стив не хочет этого делать, даже на минуточку подумать о чужих мотивах.  
  
И даже после того, как Стив сваливает вместе с Баки, пытаясь его остановить, после этой ссоры и понимания того, что Стив глух к нему, Тони не отступается. Это его команда, его семья, его друзья, и его дело. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то причинил вред Стиву. Он почти выпрашивает у Росса эти проклятые часы. Потому что для него это важно. Стив для него важен.  
  
Что делает Стив? Он не собирается обращаться за помощью к единственному человеку, который может ему реально помочь, который всегда ему помогал, который из кожи вон для этого лезет, избитый и уставший. Он решает разбираться со всем сам. И это главная проблема. Если бы Стив сразу обратился к Тони, тот бы помог. Он бы поверил, потому что Тони слушает Стива, в отличие от него самого. Но Стив бежит и противостоит, не давая нормальных объяснений. Не знаю, замечали ли вы, но обычно такое поведение наоборот подтверждает чужую вину. И попытка Стива что-то там провякать про Земо и угрозу выглядит крайне неубедительной.  
  
Пока оставим это. Тони и Питер Паркер. Я бы с радостью накатала оду их отношениям, ибо суперфемили и все такое. Но пока показали очень мало. Однако я сразу же отобью подачу того замечательного прикольчика на тему «Тони говорит Клинту быть серьезнее, ведь у него жена и дети, а сам берет в команду ребенка». А-а. Тони берет в команду парня, который может словить «тонну с гаком на скорости 70 км/ч». Он осознает его силу, его возможности. К тому же, он велит Питеру не ввязываться в драку, а страховать паутиной издали. Тони Старк думает о последствиях.  
  
Тони сразу же манит Питера деньгами, потому что считает это единственным ценным, что может предложить. Хотя самого Питера явно волнуют не деньги, хоть те ему и очень нужны. Тони же слова Питера волнуют, потому что это (слова дяди Бена, да) то, что терзает их всех. Соотношение их силы и ответственности.  
  
Во время битвы в аэропорту Тони надеялся избежать каких бы то ни было жертв. Он надеялся решить дело миром. Он не хотел сражаться. Это не Гражданская Война и не Противостояние супергероев, это раскол среди семьи, и для Тони это как кошмарный сон. Он устал, у него сдают нервы от напряжения, в котором он пребывает в последние дни. По нему даже видно – он на грани, натянут как струна. Мне физически тяжело смотреть на него.  
  
Он стреляет, но не по Ванде и Клинту, а по машинам, чтобы перекрыть им путь. С Клинтом они тут же начинаются обмениваться шуточками – их стиль общения. И мне больно от того, что Клинт делает с Тони, как с ним поступает. Они буквально задавливают Тони машинами. Он, конечно, в костюме, но это вполне может причинить реальный вред, который Тони им не причинял.  
  
Скотт подхватывает эстафету серьезных разрушений. А как вам то, что Стив буквально обрушил на Питера эти огромные штуки?.. Кстати, что это за штуки?  
  
Как только Питер падает, Тони бросается к нему, проверяет в порядке ли он и запрещает дальше лезть в бой. Знаете, как это называется? Беспокойство и забота.  
  
Итак, у Тони нервы на пределе. Его семья разрушилась, а единственный оставшийся у него друг свалился с огромной высоты. И если бы этого замеса вообще не было, то и падения бы не было, а драку затеяли тимкэп. И вот, когда он палит в Сэма – несмертельно ни разу, у него просто сдают нервы. Так себе оправдание, но мне кажется, я уже достаточно распиналась о его состоянии и о том, что его вызвало. И это просто срыв. Причем вреда Сэму он причинил немного. Так что вопить по этому поводу «плохой Тони Старк» нет смысла. Это некрасивый поступок, но не более того. И этот некрасивый поступок объясним.  
  
Сцена с Наташей. За секунду до разговора нам показывают его взгляд – и это взгляд человека, которого в очередной раз предали. Очередной друг оказался «и не друг, и не враг, а так».  
  


_— Ты их отпустила._

  
  
В этой тихой фразе вся его боль. Если бы она не отпустила, они бы не взлетели. Они бы не взлетели, Роуди и Тони не полетели бы следом. Не полетели бы следом, Сэм не увязался бы за ними. Не увязался бы Сэм, не пришлось бы стрелять Вижну…  
  
Враг вступает в город,  
Пленных не щадя,  
Оттого, что в кузнице  
Не было гвоздя.  
  
Они обмениваются оскорблениями. Бьют по самому больному друг для друга. Но Тони, несмотря на всю злость, предупреждает её. Говорит, что за ней придут. А ведь мог, поддавшись боли и злости, промолчать, и её бы, возможно, схватили. Маловероятно, конечно. Но Тони не прекращает думать о чужой безопасности даже сейчас.  
  
Клинт обвиняет Тони в том, что они все оказались в тюрьме. Изви-нахуй-ните. Тони как раз этого и пытался избежать, старался изо всех сил. А ты, Клинт, сознательно влез в это дело, не подумав, кстати, о жене и детях, и теперь обвиняешь его. Вроде не со мной так поступают, но мне больно так, будто я на месте Тони.  
  
Господи, писать отрывок Гражданки так тяжело, что я просто каждый раз хочу закрыть ворд и тихо порыдать в углу. Это просто невыносимо.  
  


_— Скажу. Но только пойдешь, как друг и один.  
— Легко.  
_

  
А знаете, почему легко? Потому что Тони действительно считает Стива другом и хочет ему помочь. А еще, ему просто некого больше взять. Не Т’чаллу же с Вижном? Он остался совсем один.  
  
Он ранен, у него травмирована рука и хрен знает, сколько еще различных повреждений. Он морально разбит и раздавлен тем, что случилось с Роуди, не говоря уже о расколе команды. О, и не забываем про психическую травму, связанную со смертью родителей, и его разрыв с Пеппер. Я даже представить боюсь, насколько ему плохо. Но он знает, что Стиву нужна помощь и летит туда, скрывая это от правительства.  
  
Он делает именно то, в чем ему отказали Стив и Сэм в самом начале. Он нарушает правила и летит на помощь. Спасибо большое. Все свободны.  
  
Нет, конечно. Мы не договорили, и осталось самое сложное. Сражение.  
  
Повторю в миллион сто второй раз. У Тони психическая травма, связанная со смертью родителей, которые в его жизни были важнейшими фигурами. Он двадцать пять лет носил в себе эту боль. И она не умирала в нем, всегда чем-то подпитываемая. Он отказывался от человеческой близости, от семьи, потому что боялся повторения этой боли (и, в общем, правильно, потому что для него и вторая семья окончилась болью).  
  
И вот, Тони видит момент их смерти. Ужасный, чудовищный момент, полный холодной безразличной жестокости. На его глазах убивают отца – его пример на всю жизнь, с которым он расстался в ссоре, а потом – мать – его источник любви, самое близкое ему существо.  
  
Он видит это. А рядом с ним стоит друг, скрывавший это, и убийца, это совершивший. Как вы думаете, что Тони должен был сделать? Наверное разлить чай и мило побеседовать с ними.  
  
Тони мгновенно впадает в глухую и слепую ярость, он оглушен ненавистью. В Баки он видит не жертву, не друга Стива, вообще даже не человека. Баки – источник всей его боли, терзавшей его на протяжении жизни. Он человек, забравший мать – самое близкое и светлое. Он тот, из-за кого Тони никогда не был по-настоящему счастлив. Тони не думает, у него есть цель, и он стремится устранить эту цель, его мотив совершенно оправдан.  
  
Это не истерика. А если вы считаете это истерикой, дайте мне пистолет, я выстрелю в ваших родителей у вас на глазах.  
  
Оправдан и мотив Баки. Он просто хочет жить, он бежит, а не тупо принимает бой. И я его понимаю.  
  
Мотив Стива – защитить друга – очень хорош. Но его действия, как и всегда, ужасны. Напоминаю для тех, кто проспал весь первый фильм про кэпа. Он суперсолдат, превосходный тактик и замечательный стратег. Его фишка – бой. И знаете, что делает этот суперсолдат, превосходный тактик и замечательный стратег? Он тупо ломится в бой за Тони, атакуя его в полную силу. Вырубить ослепшего от ярости человека – намного проще. Стив же просто его дубасит, не думая.  
  
А после, когда Тони отстреливает Баки руку, и вовсе случается полная хрень. Стив опять его тупо избивает, теснит к стене, а Тони приходит в себя достаточно для того, чтобы наконец-то задействовать искусственный интеллект и надрать задницу кэпу. Он говорит Пятнице: «отделай его». Не убей. Не покалечь. Не что-либо другое. Просто отделай.  
  


_— Он мой друг.  
— Им был и я._

  
  
Тони считал Стива другом куда больше, чем Стив Тони. И в этом опять та самая насмешка судьбы. Для самых важных людей Тони оказывается не на первом месте. И это в очередной раз разбивает ему сердце. Если там вообще-то осталось хоть что-то, может, только осколки, по которым потоптался Стив этой фразой.  
  
Тони бы не стал добивать Баки, мне кажется, он уже достаточно пришел в себя от приступа ярости. Ему больно, он хочет справедливости, но он не убийца в том самом смысле. Он вырубил бы Стива и сдал бы их Россу – самый наиболее вероятный исход. Но вмешивается Баки, и Стив вновь тупо избивает его.  
  
Когда ты, блядь, прекратишь это делать?!  
  
Он срывает с него маску и заносит щит. И Тони закрывает лицо руками. Знаете, что у Тони на руках? Репульсоры, йеп. А знаете, что эти репульсоры могут? ОТХЕРАЧИТЬ МАТАЛЛИЧЕСКУЮ РУКУ. А Тони не думает об этом. Тони просто закрывает лицо руками. Просто представьте, насколько он, должно быть, уже ни во что не верит, если закрыл лицо в таком беспомощном жесте. Насколько он не сомневается в том, что Стив – Капитан, мать его, Америка – ударит его щитом по голове?!  
  


_— Щит не твой! Не заслужил! Его мой отец сделал!_

  
  
Многие считают, что эта фраза звучит жалко. Может быть. Но она несет за собой чудовищный в своей простоте смысл. Этот щит сделал Говард Старк для своего друга Стива Роджерса – хорошего человека, надежды Америки. Он сделал этот щит для героя, которого искал и о котором рассказывал маленькому сыну. Стив Роджерс, который расколол Мстителей из-за своего упрямства и неспособности приходить к компромиссам, Стив Роджерс, который чуть не убил сына Говарда Старка из-за его убийцы… Этот Стив Роджерс не должен носить этот щит. Не имеет никакого права.  
  
И Стив Роджерс этот осознает.  
  
Тони лишает их обоих венца героев, не имеет значения эта ваша приставка "супер". Они оба облажались, оба больше не те, кем хотели быть и кем были.  
  
Стив пишет Тони письмо, в котором смеет сказать, что забрал у Тони его семью. Но ты звони, если что.  
  
Блядь, простите, действительно простите, в этой статье столько моих негативных эмоций и субъективизма, но я же предупреждала, верно? Это действительно тяжело и очень больно.  
  
И Тони. Тони, переживший предательства от всех них, от Стива, от остальной команды, для которой выворачивался наизнанку, этот самый Тони в конце дает время Стиву спасти команду. Он намерено дает им время, помогает, в очередной раз нарушая свои обязательства.  
  
Потому что вообще-то ничего не изменилось. Они все для него по-прежнему важны.  
  
И знаете? Найдите себе того, кто будет о вас заботиться так же, как Тони Старк заботится о Мстителях.


End file.
